Assassin's Creed: Revolution
by wolfdarkberserker
Summary: La historia del fundador de los asesinos centroamericanos
1. Introduccion

_**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed no me pertenece**_

**ASSASSIN´S CREED**

**REVOLUTION**

_Mi nombre es Jak'Na Kei. El último sobreviviente de la aldea Eiwa. Hubo un tiempo, en que estas tierras eran hermosas, vírgenes, libres. Pero después vinieron ellos, desde el mar. Se decía que eran los dioses que regresaban para bendecirnos, pero todo era mentira, todo mentira. Iban montados en bestias, llevaban el fuego en sus manos y estaban cubiertos de metal. Mataron a nuestros hombres, violaron a nuestras mujeres, esclavizaron a nuestros niños y quemaron nuestras aldeas. Yo nací en la aldea Eiwa y desde que me pude mantenerme en pie fue entrenado en el arte del combate. Pero un día ellos vinieron a Eiwa. Vinieron y simplemente mataron a todos. Yo fui el único que se salvo. A la edad de 5 años tuve que sobrevivir solo y jure venganza a los extranjeros. Me entrene cada día para prepararme. Pero a los 18 años me encontré con un hombre, su nombre era Marcello Digmaniano. El me enseño el mundo de los extranjeros, su forma de combate, su forma de ver el mundo, sus costumbres, su fe. Y entonces me ofreció una vida, para combatir la injusticia, proteger la libertad. Y desde entonces adopte esa vida. Me uní a los asesinos. Ahora tengo 22 y me dirijo hacia mi próximo objetivo, pude que ahora tenga una causa pero mi deseo de venganza aun es fuerte. Pero al final siempre recordare que soy Jak'Na Kei, soy un Asesino y juro por mi vida que liberare a mi gente o moriré intentándolo._


	2. Viktor

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Viktor**_

**Santiago de los Caballeros de León, Nueva España, 25 de Diciembre de 1524**

Era un día soleado y caluroso, más de lo normal, pues aquí en la provincia de Nicaragua y Costa Rica y en toda Catilla de Oro era soleado, húmedo y caluroso todo el año. Cerca del lago Xolotlan se erguía la pequeña y reciente ciudad de León. Santiago de los Caballeros de León llamada por la mayoría León era una ciudad pequeña fundada por Don Francisco Hernández de Córdoba el Conquistador de esta provincia. Había comenzado como un fuerte pero pronto construyeron una iglesia y casas alrededor de ellas y entonces llegaron los colonos y se quedaron a vivir en ellas. El puente de Guadalupe servía como entrada a las puertas de la ciudad, vigiladas fuertemente por guardias.

Al fondo de el puente estaba Jak'Na Kei. Parado sin hacer nada. Sus superiores le habían dicho que esperara a su nuevo compañero el cual ni siquiera había conocido. Estaba pensando como entrar a la ciudad. No podía entrar como un español por más que su cabello o su piel lo hicieran parecer como uno. Sus ropas lo delataban. Llevaba una capa blanca con capucha en forma de cabeza de águila, un taparrabos con dibujos rojos originarios de su vieja tribu, Eiwa y unas sandalias negras que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Además su cara estaba llena rayas verticales con pintura roja en sus, no definitivamente no llevaba ropas europeas. Pero su físico era otra historia. Alto por lo menos para los nativos como de un metro ochenta. Su piel era blanca pero oscurecida por tantos años de asolearse en esta tierra. Su cabello castaño y desreglado con algunos mechones rubios. Y sus ojos de un color miel. En resumen era un mestizo.

Y además armado. Llevaba un cinturón de cuero en la cintura colgados en ese cinturón habían dos cosas. Un cuchillo con un mango tallado de madera clara, un regalo de su infancia, y un mazo cortó como un martillo de guerra con una punta de picos de cobre. En su espalda llevaba un escudo blanco con escrituras de su tribu en rojo.

El asesino se preguntaba aburrido como entrar cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Rápidamente desenfundo su cuchillo y se dio la vuelta preparándose para atacar. Pero paró en seco con la boca abierta de asombro.

Estaba mirando a un hombre alto , MUY ALTO como de dos metros. Y estaba vestido con unas ropas de asesino, al parecer europeas pero de un lugar muy frio pues llevaba un abrigo grueso con capucha en forma de pico y unas botas negras y grandes de cuero. El se veía muy europeo también, tenía una piel muy blanca y una barba, espesa, enmarañada y negra como la sujeto comenzó a hablar:

-porque dejaste de atacar hermano, En fin soy tu compañero, Viktor Dragolard a tus servicios

Ante estas palabras las únicas palabras del mestizo fueron:

- WOW! Eres MUY grande


	3. La Rosa sul Fuoco

**Capitulo 2**

**La Rosa sul Fuoco**

-Mi nombre es Jak'Na Kei- dijo el mestizo y le dio la mano a Viktor, Viktor tenía unos guantes de cuero negro pero a diferencia de sus botas no eran muy gruesos. También logro ver sus ojos que eran verde esmeralda

-Encantado en conocerte- exclamo Viktor, su acento era desconocido para el mestizo. Jak'Na Kei estaba a punto de preguntarle que de donde venia pero antes de abrir la boca Viktor volvió a hablar.

-Veo que estas desconcertado con mi acento hermano, seguramente te estás preguntando de donde vengo. Pues vengo de Rusia, y si esta en Europa, en el este, aunque solo en parte, la mayoría de la tierra está en Asia_-_ Aunque no entendió mucho Jak'na Kei sabia vagamente sobre Europa y Asia, mas de Europa pues su maestro, venía de un reino en Europa, Italia ese era el nombre. El mestizo había oído cosas maravillosas de Italia. Gigantes ciudades de piedra, ríos enormes, un mar. De Asia solo sabía que era una tierra grande y cálida, llena de distintos reinos y personas. Una vez oyó hablar a su maestro de un reino de barbaros guerreros que venía desde el este, Otomanos ese era el nombre, al menos así lo creía el mestizo.

-Pues yo vengo de aqui, aunque no lo parezca, ¡Ah!, ¡Maldición!, ¡odio a los insectos!- Dijo el mestizo después de matar a un mosquito. Lo de los insectos no era cierto, hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado tanto a los piquetes de los mosquitos que ya no los notaban. Lo que intentaba de hacer era evitar el recuerdo su vieja aldea, Jak'Na Kei se habia acostumbrado a muchas cosas: los piquetes, el calor, la humedad, la sangre, el fuego... la muerte.

Viktor y Jak'Na Kei fueron hacia la entrada de la ciudad. En verdad estaba vigilada, unos 20 hombres de uniformes negros, sombreros emplumados del mismo color y armados con espadas, lanzas y alabardas. Estaban liderados por un gran capitán de armadura de caballero y una capa pequeña sobre el hombro con la bandera del gran imperio español, una bandera blanca con una gran X roja. También estaba armado con una lanza que era tan larga como lo alto que era Viktor.

-Como vamos pasar a pasar por ahi sin tener que pelear- dijo el mestizo tanteando su mazo.

-Al parecer estas esperando desde hace mucho tiempo una pelea-

-No sabes cuánto -

-Pues en este momento no será Jak-

-¿como me llamaste?- Ante eso Viktor solo se rio

Cuando llegaron a la puerta el capitán los detuvo, pero Viktor se acerco a él y le dijo algo en el oído. Jak'Na Kei vio que Viktor le daba una pequeña bolsa. De seguro llena de reales de oro. Y así entramos a León. Fue más fácil que pelear contra un guardia obeso armado con una cuchara. La ciudad era pequeña casi una las casa eran altas y las calles de piedra anchas. Y en el centro se erguía la hermosa catedral blanca como la luna de León. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas y carretas tiradas por caballos o bueyes apuradas. Pero Viktor dio la vuelta en una cuadra y paro en un gran edificio de piedra pintado de rojo y blanco, lleno de flores hermosas la puerta completamente blanca tenia escrito el nombre del lugar en letras doradas. LA ROSA SUL FUOCO.


	4. La señora y la señorita Cavazza

**Capitulo 3**

**La señora y la señorita Cavazza**

Jak'Na Kei y Viktor estaban afuera La Rosa sul Fuoco , frente a la puerta, ambos intercambiando miradas decidiéndose quien iba a tocar la puerta. Aunque no fue necesario pues una mujer descalza, de cabellos rubios, nariz larga y vestida únicamente con un vestido amarillo les abrió la puerta.

_-¿_Desean algo caballeros? _-_ dijo la mujer con un tono suave y seductivo mirando a Viktor y a Jak'Na Kei de arriba a abajo. Pensándolo bien Jak'Na Kei ni siquiera sabía porque Viktor lo había traído a ese lugar. ¿Más bien que era ese lugar?

-Queremos ver a Doña Cavazza, nos han dicho que la podemos encontrar aquí, ¿esta aquí?

-¡Oh si! Aquí se encuentra. Pero podría decirme usted para que quieren ver a la Signora Cavazza?_-_pregunto la mujer alzando una ceja. Viktor estaba pensando, probablemente en una mentira, y al ver que en la mujer surgían dudas. Viktor volvió a abrir la boca.

-¡Negocios!- dijo Viktor rápidamente

_-_Doña Cavazza nos ha mandado a llamar para hacerle un trabajo, dijo que nos pagaría una parte del dinero cuando viniéramos y la otra al terminar el trabajo_-_ termino diciendo Viktor con un tono nada nervioso, al mestizo le pareció que ya lo había echo cientos de veces. Mentir, sobornar, inventar historias falsas esas cosas eran comunes en la vida de un Asesino, el mismo Jak'Na Kei ha debido de hacerlo muchas veces para alcanzar sus objetivos.

_-¿_Con que sois mercenarios, eh?- dijo la mujer quedándose pensativa. Después de unos segundos de pensamiento volvió a hablar – Esta bien? No debo meterme en los asuntos de la Signora Cavazza, ¡pasen!- dijo la mujer encogiendo los hombros

El interior de la Rosa sul Fuoco era impresionante. Una mansión gigantesca , de paredes pintadas de rosa, escaleras que parecían de mármol blanco y hermosos cuadros y alfombras exóticas, lleno de rosas y demás flores que emanaban un dulce olor. Y resulto siendo un prostíbulo, por todos lados hombres lujuriosos y mujeres descalzas con vestidos de colores llamativos, escotes provocadores y poca ropa.

De la gran escalera del mármol en el centro bajaban 2 mujeres. Una era una mujer madura y de piel pálida con algunas arrugas en su seria cara. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo sangre, unas sandalias de tacón negras con decoraciones rojas, sus manos y cuello estaban llenos de joyas y en su mano llevaba un abanico rosa con decoración largo pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura era de un castaño oscuro con algunas canas que apenas estaban comenzando a aparecer y sus ojos eran de un color miel claro casi amarillo.

La otra era más joven como de la edad de Jak'Na Kei o más joven. Era como una copia más joven de la otra. Nariz pequeña y corta, ojos grandes y casi amarillos, labios grandes y cabello castaño largo, aunque su cabello era más corto y más claro que el de la otra mujer. Estaba vestida con un atuendo peculiar. Un especie de chaleco rosa con un gran escote que terminaba en una especie de mini short, mientras que la parte trasera del chaleco le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas como un abrigo del chaleco llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y una pequeña falda turquesa. También llevaba unas botas de tacón cafés y unas medias rosas que le llevaba sobre sus rodillas. Y unos guantes que dejaban al desnudo sus delgados dedos.

Las dos mujeres bajaban juntas por la escalera su expresión era de arrogancia pero también irradiaban de humildad. La mirada de Jak'Na Kei se poso directamente en la más joven y se quedo mirándola como hipnotizado, fascinado por su esbelta figura y sus hermosos ojos. La examino llevaba unos 2 cinturones en la cintura y una banda en una pierna, todos llevaban pequeños bolsos, ¿que llevaría en esos bolsos? También noto que tenía un abanico idéntico al de la otra mujer en uno de los cinturones. Después vio a la otra, no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que eran madre e hija.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron a Viktor y Jak'Na Kei, la mayor comenzó a hablar con una voz fuerte y firme con un acento italiano.

-Bienvenidos al mejor burdel de toda Catilla de Oro caballeros, La Rosa sul Fuoco, mi nombre es Fabiola Cavazza y esta es mi hija: Sofia Cavazza_-_ dijo la señora mientras señalaba a su hija. Ella les dedico a Jak'Na Kei y a Viktor una sonrisa.

-Que puedo hacer por ustedes caballeros -pregunto la signora Cavazza alzando una ceja.

-Somos Asesinos – dijo Viktor_– _nuestros superiores nos han enviado a una misión en esta ciudad, nos han dicho que usted, nos asistiría con información_-_

_-_Ah sí! El Messere Digmaniano me advirtió de su llegada, estaré complacida de dar mis servicios a la orden. Si no me equivoco usted debe ser Viktor Dragolard, ¿no?- dijo la signora Cavazza alzando su vista hacia Viktor

-No se equivoca señora- respondio Viktor

-Me lo esperaba, y usted debe ser el joven Jak'Na Kei_-_ dijo la signora Cavazza esta vez mirando al mestizo. Jak'Na Kei solo asintió.

-Bueno, debo buscar una carta que me mando el messere Digmaniano con la información sobre su pequeño trabajo, ¡TALIA! ¡¿PUEDES IR A MI ALCOBA Y TRERME UNA CARTA?!- termino gritando la signora Cavazza a la mujer que les había abierto la puerta a los asesinos.

_-_¡CON GUSTO!- grito devuelta Talia y se fue corriendo por las escaleras hacia arriba, después de un rato volvió a gritar

-¡AQUI NO HAY NINGUNA CARTA!-

-Ay no! Me puede ayudar uno de ustedes a buscar la carta?- pregunto la signora se fue con ella escaleras arriba.

-Así que Jak'Na Kei ¿eh? Bonito nombre el tuyo_-_ dijo Sofia Cavazza de pronto con voz dulce. Jak'Na Kei se había olvidado de ella, pero aun así su voz se oía como el dulce sabor de la miel.

_-_El tuyo también_-_ respondió el mestizo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

_-_¡Gracias! Así que sois unos asesinos, debe ser una interesante, por lo menos mas interesante que estar encerrada todo el día_-_ Exclamo Sofia, Jak'Na Kei estaba comenzando a sudar , esta pequeña conversación con la señorita Cavazza lo estaba incomodando, pero porque rayos se estaba poniendo nervioso.

_-_sí, sí muy interesante- respondió rápidamente el mestizo.

-JAK! VEN ACA!- oyó a Viktor gritar. Fue como una bendición.

-¡Debo irme, gusto en conocerte Sofía! ¡Adiós!- Y el mestizo se fue corriendo

_- _¡Adios!_-_ y la señorita Cavazza se fue caminando sonriente.


	5. La Carta

_**Gracias con sus consejos me ayudan bastante. Se que tengo una ortografía horrible, pero tratare de mejorar.**_

_**Asumi-chan me miste muchos consejos y tratare de seguirlos todos. Pero creo que necesitare un par de capítulos mas para hacerme perfecto. Mi problema es que compre mi compu en Alemania y no tiene algunas teclas como la ñ y tengo apretar varias teclas para hacer tan solo un acento. Además no tengo Word. Este capítulo lo hago desde otra computadora.**_

_**Milenka-chan gracias también por tus consejos y si he tratado de mejorar aunque sea solo un poco. El nombre Jak'Na Kei se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en un protagonista para una historia, primero fue Jack Kenway, pero entonces decidi hacer la historia más al sur y se me ocurrió el personaje. Primero fue Jack Nakein pero después pensé en un personaje nativo y ahí surgio el nombre Jak´Na Kei.**_

_**Vic Pin tienes razón con lo que las Cavazza porque serán unos personajes muy importantes durante esta historia.**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**La carta**_

Jak´Na Kei se fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la planta alta de la Rosa sul Fuoco. Entonces se dirigió hacia la primera puerta que encontró, tenía pomo dorado y arriba, en letras doradas, tenía escrito: Madona Cavazza. Tenía el apellido cavazza así que esa debía ser su alcoba. Entro y ahí estaban la doña Cavazza y Viktor. Ambos sentados en sillas de madera bellamente tallada de una mesa del mismo material. La alcoba de doña Cavazza era oscura pero llena de espejos, adornos y perfume, su cama de madera clara estaba tan bellamente tallada que parecía mármol. Jak´Na Kei se sentó en una silla y entonces Fabiola Cavazza comenzó a hablar.

Aquí está la carta que vuestro maestro me envió, en ella encontrareis información sobre vuestro objetivo y sus recursos ya que es un hombre muy poderoso, al menos secretamente. - dijo doña cavazza mientras le pasaba un pergamino con un sello en forma de la insignia asesina.

¿Quién es? – pregunto el mestizo alzando una ceja.

No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa- término diciendo la doña Cavazza con una ligera sonrisa. Viktor y Jak´Na Kei abrieron el sobre con cuidado y sacaron la carta escrita en latín. Pues ese era el idioma que usaban los asesinos en sus cartas para que, por si era interceptadas el enemigo, no podría leer la información.

_Queridos Jak'Na Kei y Viktor_

_Su objetivo en esta misión es asesinar a Francisco Hernández de Córdoba. No se equivoque pues no es el fundador de la ciudad en que están. Es un viejo explorador templario al servicio de la corona española. Se le dio por muerto en 1517 pero sobrevivió y huyo desde México hasta León. Sabemos que tiene planeado zarpar a Cuba y de ahí a España. Ya para entonces estará fuera de nuestro alcanza y podrá informar a los demás templarios de nuestras actividades aquí en Nueva España. Se hace llamar el Chacal un rico noble Español con bastantes mercenarios a su disposición. Deba de estar cerca del centro donde hace sus negocios. Encuéntrenlo y elimínenlo. No me fallen, atentamente_

_Marcello Digmaniano_

-Con que el viejo Marcello al fin me da una misión buena- dijo el mestizo con aire arrogante.

- Pero recuerda que soy tu compañero Jak- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así!- dijo el mestizo enojado. Viktor solo se rio mientras la señora Cavazza los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Pista

**Capitulo 5**

**Pista**

Jak'Na Kei y Víktor habían salido ya de la Rosa sul Fuoco y se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad. Jak'Na Kei seguía pensando en lo que les había dicho la señora Cavazza

_Tal vez ustedes dos lo logren al fin. Ese tipo ha causado muchos problemas aquí y muchos asesinos ya han perecido tratando de cumplir tu misión chico. Pero estoy segura, y lo veo en ti, que ustedes lo lograran!_

¿Era este sujeto, el Chacal, tan peligroso como para que ya varios asesinos hayan perecido intentando asesinarlo? ¿Y porque había dicho Fabiola Cavazza que veía en el que lograría esta misión? ¿Y que demonios veía en el? Jak'Na Kei se sentía confundido pero seguro, entonces decidió ponerse un alto a las dudas y concentrarse en la misión.

Una vez que los dos llegaron al centro se separaron pues cubrirían mas terreno para buscar al Chacal y además Víktor necesitaba conseguir algunas cosas. Y así el mestizo comenzó a buscar evitando miradas por su atuendo, espiando gente y sentándose en bancas para oír conversaciones. No vio, ni escucho nada muy interesante hasta que logro interceptar la conversación de dos hombres. Uno estaba vestido como un noble y parecía que lo era porque llevaba una gran bolsa (seguramente de reales de oro) en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha estaba adornada con anillos, el otro se veía como un campesino simple, sucio y pobre.

-Vamos Juan solo tienes que pedirle empleo y tendrás buena vida como yo- decía el noble felizmente.

-No se José me gusta mi trabajo y ganarme mi dinero de forma honrada- respondió el campesino en un tono dudoso.

-Pero tu familia necesita el dinero y el Chacal recompensa en grande- Dijo el noble dándole una pista sobre el chacal a Jak'Na Kei.

-¡Pero castiga de forma aun mas grande!- tu mejor que yo sabes lo que le paso a aquel pobre hombre que atrapo robándole. Dijo el campesino nervioso y al mismo tiempo furioso.

-Ahí tu pero si cambias de opinión en un rato ve a la catedral, ahí estaré yo y el chacal también.- Pero toma esto para tu familia termino diciendo el noble dándole la bolsa con dinero al campesino.

Ahora el mestizo ya tenía la ubicación del Chacal. En ese mismo momento lo sorprendió Víktor por detrás. Ahora tenía otro atuendo, llevaba un abrigo idéntico al anterior pero más corto y mucho menos grueso. Sus nuevos guantes negros dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y sus botas eran más cortas y también menos gruesas. En su espalda llevaba un mosquete y en su cinturón un sable y un puñal largo. En su antebrazo izquierdo llevaba un brazalete de metal largo que cubría todo su antebrazo.

-Estas son para ti- dijo Víktor con una sonrisa y dándole a Jak'Na Kei unas dos pistolas de mecha.

-Amigo, de donde sacaste esto- pregunto Jak'Na Kei sorprendido por el regalo.

Por ahí Termino diciendo Viktor con una estúpida sonrisa de niño.


	7. El Chacal

**Capitulo 6**

**El Chacal**

Jak'Na Kei y Viktor se dirigieron sigilosamente a la catedral de Leon. Era blanca como la luna y un poco pequeña, pero era hermosa y llena de estatuas de leones y ángeles. Los asesinos subieron por el techo y entraron a la catedral a través de una ventana. Desde ahí pudieron ver los confesionarios. Uno de ellos era peculiar. Estaba rodeada por mercenarios, hombres grandes y robustos con grandes espadas, hachas, mazos y lanzas.

El noble que había visto el mestizo antes se dirigía a ese confesionario. La puerta por donde el sacerdote debió entrar estaba vigilada por dos hombres, ambos una cabeza y media más altos que Viktor y vestidos de pies a cabeza con unas gruesas pero al parecer flexibles armaduras de caballero. Eran idénticos, excepto que la armadura de uno de ellos era negra como la obsidiana y brillante como la plata. Mientras que la armadura del otro era blanca como el mármol y dorada como el oro. Ambos llevaban unas espadas casi tan largas como Jak'Na Kei y unos escudos metálicos con la cruz templaria en el centro. Ambos escudos eran casi tan grandes como el torso del mestizo y en sus espaldas tenían blancas capas con la gran cruz roja sobre ellas.

- Templarios - Dijo el mestizo en voz baja, Viktor asintió. _-espero no tener que pelear contra los grandes-_Pensó Jak'Na Kei para sí mismo y siguió por una viga sobre el altar acercándose lo suficiente a los confesionarios y poder oír la conversación entre el noble y el ''padre''. A diferencia de Viktor que no podía escuchar desde las alturas, el mestizo poseía un don, un sexto sentido que agudizaba sus sentidos y le dejaba ver las intenciones de los demás, el lo llamaba ''Sentido de Águila'' un don que había perfeccionado desde que se quedo solo y se había convertido en su mayor ventaja en las misiones, le había asegurado cierto respeto en la hermandad en los escasos cuatro años que había estado en ella. Activo su sexto sentido y comenzó a escuchar dictando en voz baja a Viktor, que estaba confundido al ver que las pupilas del mestizo se habían dilatado de repente y que podía escuchar una conversación desde allá arriba.

- Señor Chacal, el trabajo está hecho, le conseguí el transporte que lo llevara esta noche.- dijo el noble con voz claramente preocupada.

- Perfecto, esta noche me iré a la Gran Sultana y pronto podre irme de estas tierras , ellos no podrán hacer nada una vez que me haya ido- dijo el Chacal soltando una pequeña risa con voz ronca.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? Si no es mucha molestia señor - dijo el noble aun más nervioso que nunca.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - exclamo el Chacal en un tono furioso, el noble dejo escapar un especie de ruido como el de un perro llorando.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Por supuesto - dijo el noble aterrorizado.

- Exacto y ahora ya puedes irte, mis hombres te darán la paga- dijo el Chacal y finalmente salió, al parecer el noble solo asintió. El Chacal era un hombre de pelo y barba negros de los que algunas partes ya eran bastante grises. Sus ojos eran negros y grandes como unas dos balas negras que se le habían quedado incrustados en los ojos. Estaba vestido con ropas finas, tenía un peto metálico y una cadena de plata a forma de collar de la que colgaba un medallón con la cruz templaría. En su cinto llevaba un estoque con empuñadura dorada bellamente tallada y una pistola larga con tallados de plata pero no tenia mecha, en den vez de eso tenía una especie de pistón, esa pistola tenía que ser especial. Los ojos del Chacal, inspiraban valor, sabiduría... y crueldad.

El Chacal dio una señal a los mercenarios y en cuanto el noble salió un mercenario le tapo la boca y con una daga le cerceno el cuello y lo tiro de una patada devuelta al confesionario. Pero cuando los asesinos estaban a punto de seguir al Chacal fuera de la catedral, mercenario vio hacia a arriba y grito.

-¡ASESINOS!- Todos se sobresaltaron y en la catedral reino caos pero el Chacal y sus hombres se quedaron quietos.

-Ustedes dos- dijo el Chacal dirigiéndose a los caballeros- síganme como escolta, los demás, ¡MATENLOS!- Y el chacal se fue caminando con sus caballeros. Unos dos mercenarios, uno con un arco y el otro con una ballesta dispararon hacia ellos pero los asesinos esquivaron los disparos y bajaron de un salto de sus posiciones. Había cinco mercenarios, el que llevaba el arco tenía un daga curva, el de la ballesta tenía un espada recta y corta, otro llevaba una gran lanza con dos extremos uno puntiagudo y largo y otro filoso y curvo, el próximo llevaba una gran hacha con un especie de pico de el otro lado del hacha y el ultimo llevaba una pesada espada larga que llevaba con ambos manos.

- cinco contra dos, esto es injusto…- dijo Jak'Na Kei, los mercenarios sonrieron pero de pronto el mestizo también sonrió - ...para ustedes- Los mercenarios furiosos se lanzaron a los asesinos. Viktor fue a retener a los de las armas pesadas, mientras que Jak'Na Kei fue contra los otros dos. El del arco, tenso su arma para disparar, pero Jak'Na Kei lo agarro por el arco y lo lanzo con un empujón hacia el piso. Entonces el de la ballesta disparo pero el mestizo esquivo el virote y agarro su cuchillo, lanzándolo y dándole en la cabeza, el otro se había levantado y tenía su daga lista pero el mestizo lo intercepto quitándole su daga y cortándole el cuello.

Viktor del otro lado esta bloqueando y esquivando los golpes de los mercenarios, estaba jugando con ellos, pero era hora de terminar con el juego. Jak'Na Kei agarro su mazo y lo lanzo a la cabeza del mercenario con hacha, murió antes de tocar el suelo. Viktor, comprendiendo la señal, espero a que el de la lanza atacara, y en cuanto lo hizo, Viktor le quito la lanza y le corto el cuello con la punta curva. El de la espada estaba a punto de bajar su espada sobre la cabeza de Viktor, pero él lo pateo en el abdomen haciendo que cayera al piso. Y ahi Viktor lo empalo con la lanza.

-¡Maldición!, los perdimos- dijo Viktor enojado

-No exactamente- dijo el mestizo, activando su don, podía ver las huellas del Chacal.- tengo su rastro.-

-¿como?- dijo Viktor confundido

-soy bueno-


	8. Tejados

_**Capitulo 7**_

**Tejados**

Los dos asesinos saltaban por los tejados a alta velocidad, adelante iba el Mestizo guiando la persecución. Habían avistado al Chacal desde hace un rato pero sin sus caballeros y para ser alguien de mediana edad era bastante rápido. Corría como un gato a través de las calles. Si hubieran hecho la persecución haya abajo ya lo habrían perdido.

_- Esto es una trampa, seguro los grandulones nos esperan en alguna parte.-_Pensó Jak'Na Kei, pero no tenían remedio, ese hombre debía morir. ¿Pero porque? Acaso eran los asesinos en verdad los ''buenos'' y los templarios los ''malos''. Que querían ellos, ¿paz?, no ellos querían orden, ¿pero eso no sería bueno? Un mundo sin guerra, ¿qué le daba derecho a la hermandad para decidir quién vivía y quien moría? ¿Que impulso a ese hombre a ser capaz de acabar con la vida de un hombre con una simple seña de mano?

Jak'Na Kei sacude su cabeza, debia concentrarse en su misión, debia matar al Chacal, había jurado que acabaría con el mal del mundo. ¿Pero no era malo matar? Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando el Chacal dio otra señal de mano y nuevos enemigos aparecieron saltando hacia los tejados , armados con dagas , puñales y espadas cortas, vestidos con ropas de vagabundos y trapos haraposos cubriéndoles el rostro, estos bandidos arremetieron con la velocidad del rayo. Eran muchos, pero cayeron tan rápido como aparecieron.

Viktor agarro su sable y Jak'Na Kei su mazo y en una pequeña batalla que no duro mas de unos segundos los tejados se mancharon de sangre y los bandidos cayeron de los tejados hasta el suelo. El Chacal había girado hacia una curva por un estrecho callejón que llevaba hacia un pequeño jardín del cual la única salida era una estrecha puerta de madera abierta que llevaba al barrio pobre de la ciudad.

_-Ay, no-_

El Chacal paró en seco en frente de la puerta, a cada lado de la puerta estaban sus dos caballeros. Ambos, con sus imponentes y graves voces, lanzaron una amenaza.

-Asesinos, ríndanse y su muerte será rápida e indolora- Jak'Na Kei se puso en posición de ataque, Viktor igual. Y el mestizo respondió.

- ¡Si quieren mi cabeza van a tener que cortármela!-


	9. Pelea

_Capitulo 8_

Pelea

-Como quieras!- dijo el Chacal y después se dirigió a sus caballeros - Tráiganme sus cabezas en bandeja de plata! -

- Si Señor!- dijeron en voz alta y poderosa los caballeros. Después el Chacal se fue dejándolos solos. Todos analizaron la situación por unos segundos. Los caballeros pensaron en las posibles armas de los asesinos y como terminar con ellos de la forma más rápida posible. Los asesinos en cambio pensaban en que maniobras deberían usar y que podrían hacer para penetrar las armaduras. Después de pensar unos segundos se lanzaron a la batalla.

El caballero negro fue a por Viktor con la espada preparada para un corte vertical. Y el blanco fue a por el mestizo con un corte horizontal preparado. Entonces Jak'Na Kei agarro su mazo, tomo la punta con picos y jalo de ella. La punta con picos ahora estaba separada de la empuñadura unida a ella solo por un cable negro y grueso que parecía muy resistente, el mazo se había convertido en un mortífero lucero de alba.

El caballero negro arremetió, pero Viktor bloqueo el ataque con su sable y desvió la espada del caballero hacia un lado, después de su brazalete salió una hoja afilada. Estuvo a punto de clavarle la hoja en el cuello si no fuera porque el caballero bloqueo la apuñalada con su escudo. Viktor pateo el escudo impulsándose hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de espada de su enemigo.

-_ojala tuviera una de esas_- Pensó el mestizo e hizo girar la bola con pinchos. Hizo un barrido esquivando el ataque del caballero y logrando atrapar su pierna con la cuerda de su mazo, aunque no causándole mucho daño puesto que su armadura le protegía la pantorrilla, pero ese no era el objetivo. Jak'Na Kei dio un fuerte tirón y el caballero cayo de cara en el suelo. Debió haberlo matado en ese momento pero Viktor estaba teniendo problemas, ese escudo del caballero negro bloqueaba demasiado bien y Viktor se estaba cansando.

Como un jaguar salto hacia el caballero negro y antes de que el caballero levantara su escudo Jak'Na Kei ya lo había golpeado en la cabeza aturdiéndolo. Viktor lanzo una patada y el caballero cayó sobre unos barriles. Entre tanto el caballero blanco se había levantado y arremetió contra Jak'Na Kei, pero lo esquivo y hábilmente enrollo la cuerda de su mazo en la espada del caballero y dio un tirón. Pero la fuerza del caballero era mayor que la de él y el mestizo termino siendo el empujado. El caballero lo lanzo contra pared con fuerza para luego arrojar su mazo a otra dirección.

Jak'Na Kei se levanto con dificultad. Mientras tanto Viktor había acabado de bloquear una estocada con su hoja oculta. El mestizo agarro su cuchillo y arremetio corriendo al ataque, bloqueo la espada del caballero y estuvo a un centímetro de atravesarle el cuello por la pequeña conexión entre el peto y el cuello donde solo había cota de malla, pero fallo. El escudo del caballero lo intercepto y lo golpeo con el escudo con tal fuerza que casi lo hacía girar, pero el mestizo aprovecho la situación y estando de cabeza se dio un impulso con las manos hacia arriba dándole una fuerte patada en la mandíbula al caballero.

Entonces el caballero entro en un frenesí de ataque y aunque el mestizo lograba esquivar los cortes y tajos con dificultad, ganándose algunas heridas superficiales, no lograba esquivar ni bloquear los golpes de escudo y empuñadura de espada que lo atontaban cada vez más. Entonces el mestizo recobro un poco de equilibrio y dio una patada y el caballero cayo al suelo. Jak'Na Kei se agacho para dar la apuñalada definitiva con su chuchillo, pero se detuvo.

El caballero lo había agarrado por el cuello y estaba apretando tan fuertemente que lo hizo soltar su cuchillo. Rápidamente era Jak'Na Kei el que se encontraba vulnerable tumbado sobre el suelo y siendo golpeado continuamente con un escudo.

- De verdad creías que lo ibas a lograr, Asesino- dijo el caballero en tono despectivo

- hay una razón por la cual ninguno de tus compinches ha logrado matar al Chacal- Viktor estaba recibiendo una ráfaga de puñetazos de escudo

-¡NOSOTROS IDIOTA!- dijo el caballero mientras recogia algo del suelo

- Ya es hora…- entonces alzo en el aire lo que tenía en la mano y a Jak'Na Kei se le helo la sangre, pues lo que tenía en la mano era su cuchillo

- ... ¡DE MORIR!


	10. Comienza la Persecucion

Capitulo 9

Comienza la Persecución

_-Se fuerte hijo mío, prométemelo, tienes que ser fuerte_

No, no, no, no podía morir, tenía que ser fuerte, lo había prometido. Pero que iba hacer, se estaba retorciendo en el piso mientras que un caballero con armadura estaba a punto de apuñalarlo con su propio cuchillo.

_-No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No aquí! ¡No ahora! ¡No de esta forma!-_

Tenía que encontrar algo que perforara esa armadura y muy rápido mientras el caballero se deleitara de su desesperación. ¡Las pistolas! Ya cuando el caballero estaba a punto de apuñalar al mestizo, hablo de nuevo.

-Unas últimas palabras asesino?- Pregunto el caballero, Jak'Na Kei respondió con un balbuceo que no se podía entender, ya que el caballero le estaba apretando el cuello fuertemente. El caballero aflojo la mano.

-¿Que decías?-

-Piensa... ¡RAPIDO!-

En ese momento veloz como un rayo el asesino agarro una de las pistolas que le había dado Viktor, apunto a la cabeza y disparo. El caballero soltó el cuchillo y cayó de espaldas ya muerto. Al otro lado Viktor estaba de rodillas a punto de ser empalado por la espada de un caballero. Jak'Na Kei agarro la segunda pistola y disparo a la cabeza. El caballero cayó al piso con un gran estruendo.

-Agh... gracias Jak- dijo Viktor magullado.-

-De nada, ya matamos a los guardaespaldas, ahora vamos a por el Chacal- Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Jak' Na Kei salió corriendo como una bala. Viktor no se dio cuenta que se fue hasta que una mujer histérica grito – ¡SALVAJE!- y unos guardias sorprendidos comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero el mestizo los perdió rápidamente al trepar por un edificio para avanzar por los tejados.

-Los jóvenes de hoy...- murmuro Viktor y tomo otra ruta. Jak'Na Kei podía seguir el rastro del Chacal mágicamente, pero el no. Pero pensando lógicamente, si el Chacal quería salir de la ciudad rápidamente, iría a los establos a por un caballo o un carro. Le tomo un hora llegar hasta ahí. Jak'Na Kei llego al mismo tiempo. En los establos había tres carros tirados por caballos uno iba con mercenarios cargados de hachas, mazos, espadas, mosquetes y trabuquetes, otro iba lleno de bandidos armados de espadas cortas, dagas, puñales, arcabuces y pistolas. El más grande donde parecía que iba el Chacal, tenia ruedas con picas y estaba lleno con mercenarios y bandidos por igual.

Jak'Na Kei estaba apuntando a la cabeza del Chacal con una de sus pistolas. Pero cuando disparo un mercenario paso delante del Chacal. El mercenario cayó muerto por el disparo revelando la posición de los asesinos. Todos gritaron – ¡ASESINOS! – y los caballos comenzaron a galopar pero Jak'Na Kei fue mas rápido. Salto y se agarro del borde del carro del Chacal. Un mercenario disparo con su trabuquete haciendo que la parte trasera del carro se desprendiera del carro. Una cuerda se solto y el mestizo habilmente la atrapo en el aire y aterrizo sobre un tabla de madera que se habia desprendido por el disparo del merccenario. Lo último que vio Viktor fue a Jak'Na Kei patinar con una tabla de madera tras el carro del Chacal.


	11. Con determinacion todo se puede lograr

Capitulo 10

Con un poco de determinación todo se puede lograr...

Jak'Na Kei tenía que admitir que lo que estaba haciendo era extraño… pero genial. Estaba patinando en una tabla de madera suelta, sujetando con una mano una cuerda sujetada al carro donde iba el Chacal, solo porque una gran tabla se había atorado con la cuerda e impedía que la cortaran. Era incomodo y difícil pues era complicado mantenerse en la tabla y tenía que esquivar piedras, saltar desniveles y si el carro hacia un giro brusco, esquivar arboles cercanos al camino. Ademas los bandidos y mercenarios en el carro le estaban disparando balas, virotes, flechas, cuchillos y hachas cortas.

_-Tranquilo, con un poco de determinación todo se puede lograr-_Se dijo el mestizo para sus adentros mientras oía las ordenes a gritos del Chacal.

- ¡DISPARADLE INUTILES! ¡VOLADLE LA CABEZA!- Gritaba el Chacal desesperado. Jak'Na Kei esquivaba los obstáculos conforme el carro avanzaba por el camino. No dejaría al Chacal escapar. El Chacal desesperado agarro su pistola y disparo. Fallo, pero el mestizo quedo impresionado con su potencia, era más fuerte que un mosquete. Pero en den vez de guardar su pistola retiro el pistón y volvió a disparar. Ninguna pistola de esa época podía volver a dispararse sin recargar.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que esa pistola era especial!- Dijo el mestizo enfadado. Esquivo otro disparo. Entonces se oyó el estruendo de un mosquete siendo disparado. Y detrás de los 3 carros y Jak'Na Kei estaba Viktor montado en un carro y con su mosquete en mano. El disparo a cabo en la cabeza de un mercenario en el carro del Chacal y ahora esta recargando su mosquete mientras conducía el carruaje con las riendas.

El Chacal disparo otras 3 veces llevaba 5 disparos y el mestizo los estaba contando. En el camino había una pequeña elevación. El carro dio un giro brusco y el mestizo utilizo la elevación como rampa y se vio pronto sobre el carro pero sujeto todavía a la cuerda. El Chacal apunto con su pistola y lo mismo hizo Jak'Na Kei. Pero la bala del mestizo fue más rápida, alcanzo el hombro del Chacal y la bala del templario alcanzo la tabla. El Chacal aúllo de dolor y dio un giro muy brusco, la cuerda se rompió y el mestizo con la tabla giro en círculos en el aire y cayó en el carro del Chacal.

Mientras tanto Viktor estaba luchando por mantenerse en el camino. El carro de los bandidos lo estaba empujando fuera del camino pero Viktor disparo a la cara del conductor haciendo que el carro perdiera el control y chocara contra un árbol. Jak'Na Kei aterrizo en el carro, dejando que la tabla golpeara a un hombre. Después saco su cuchillo y su mazo y comenzó a luchar, los hombres hacían lo posible para esquivar o bloquear sus golpes pero no tenían oportunidad entonces

¡BUMMM!

Una bala atravesó el hombro del asesino


	12. Recuerdo

**Capitulo 11**

**Recuerdo**

_Llevaban corriendo torpemente por media hora, un niño y una mujer. Tastabillan y caen al suelo, la pierna de la mujer sangra a borbotones de un gran agujero, tiene la cara y las manos manchadas de sangre. El pequeño niño de 5 años ayuda con torpeza a su madre a levantarse. Ambos miran hacia atrás, solo ven fuego, destrucción, gritos... es su hogar siendo destruido. Unos hombres de armadura y espadas van corriendo hacia ellos. La mujer se levanta con su lanza para servirle de apoyo y se pone en posición para luchar._

_- Hijo quiero que me prometas algo._

_-¿Que madre?_

_- Que seas fuerte, se fuerte, prométeme que serás fuerte hijo mío._

_- E-e-está bien , seré fuerte, l-l-lo prometo_

_-Muy bien, ahora corre Jak'Na Kei, ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRAS!_

_Los gritos de los hombres ya eran audibles._

_- Pero madre_

_-¡QUE TE VAYAS!_

_Los hombres se acercaban cada vez más._

_-¡VETE!_

_- no quiero abandonarte_

_-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- Dijo la madre y empujo al niño. El pequeño cayó sorprendido y pronto comenzó a llorar._

_- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRAS! ¡NO PARES! ¡SIGUE CORRIENDO! ¡QUE TE VAYAS TE DIGO!_

_El niño se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto se oyó un grito agudo, el niño se dio vuelta y miro al cuerpo inerte de su madre cayendo al suelo._

_-No, no, no- decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- No, no, no ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

_-_¡NO!- Grito el mestizo al despertarse de golpe- no...no- Mira a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto de paredes verdes, habia un escritorio, un gran espejo, una ventana y un balcón. El estaba en una gran cama de madera y sabanas rojo carmesí. No tenía ninguna de sus cosas, estaba literalmente desnudo excepto por unos vendajes en su pecho y hombro izquierdo. Le dolia mover su brazo izquierdo. Al lado de la cama habia una silla en ella estaba sentada una joven vestida con unas sandalias de tacones y un simple vestido blanco sin mangas: Sofia Cavazza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Jak'Na Kei confundido.

-Estáis en mi alcoba joven Jak'Na Kei- Respondió la señorita Cavazza con voz y cara indiferente.

-¿Que paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y porque estoy desnudo?- Pregunto el mestizo a la velocidad del rayo. Ante la última pregunta la joven sonrió y respondió.

- Recibisteis un disparo, vuestro carro se volcó y vuestro amigo os trajo aquí , el mismo tenía una herida en la pierna, yo os saque la bala mientras vos gritabais como un loco, también os vende y os traje aquí para que se recuperara, ha pasado dormido 3 días murmurando cosas, por cierto, para vendarlo necesitaba quitarle la ropa y por eso joven Jak'Na Kei es que estáis desnudo- respondió Sofia Cavazza como si le hubiera dicho a alguien algo tan simple como la hora.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Jak'Na Kei confuso al no poder procesar tan rápido una información así de importante. Después pensó por unos segundos y cuando la señorita Cavazza vio que lo había entendido volvió a hablar.

- Creo que sería una buena idea que bajáramos, le ha causado gran preocupación a mi madre y a vuestro amigo. Jak'Na Kei asintió. Sofia se levanto, recogió el taparrabos largo de Jak'Na Kei y se lo tiro a la cama. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se fue. El mestizo se vistió rápidamente y la siguió.


	13. Cambio de Planes

Capitulo 12

Cambio de Planes

_El elegido eres, el mensaje llevaras, El conducto eres y su camino iluminaras_

- ¡OYE! ¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Se había dormido y el sueño había sido muy extraño. Jak'Na Kei había soñado de que era un jaguar que corría por el bosque mientras una voz susurraba cosas. La voz era muy... rara, omnipotente, deseable. Mientras más la oías mas querías oírla. Lo único que recordaba de los susurros era la última frase:

_El elegido eres, el mensaje llevaras, El mensajero eres y su camino iluminaras_

¿Que significaban esas palabras? No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo porque Viktor lo había interrumpido mientras soñaba. Llevaban una hora en reunión, ambos asesinos y las Cavazza. De toda la hora de la reunión el mestizo solo estuvo 15 minutos despierto mientras Viktor, con un torniquete en la pierna, formulaba un nuevo plan.

Según lo que oyó. El estado de la misión no era favorable. El Chacal había escapado, había llegado a Granada, estaba haciendo los preparativos para su partida y ahora que los asesinos casi lo habían matado, estaba con la guardia muy en alto.

Y ahora Jak'Na Kei lo recordaba todo. El Chacal le había disparado en el hombro y se iba caer del carro. Pero Viktor logro atraparlo antes. Lucharon contra el carro de los mercenarios del Chacala hasta que Viktor logro dispararles en la rueda, lo que causo que el carro se estrellara contra un árbol en una colisión no muy bonita.

Pero con el Chacal no tuvieron tanta suerte. Estuvieron a punto de sacarlos del camino. Pero desde el carro del Chacal, un hombre lanzo una esfera pequeña hacia ellos. El objeto se trabo en una de las ruedas. Y solo les tomo 3 segundos comprender a los asesinos que era esa bola. Tres segundos... lo que necesitaba la mecha para consumirse.

Solo oyeron un gran estruendo y el carro se levanto por los aires. A Viktor se le incrustaron metralla y astillas en la pantorrilla derecha y en toda la espalda. Por eso llevaba vendado el torso y un torniquete en la pierna derecha. El mestizo recibió un poco de metralla en la espalda, pero no era tan grave como en Viktor.

Lo último que recordó era ver como el carro del Chacal se alejaba y como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. Después despertó en la alcoba de Sofia Cavazza, que había atendido sus heridas.

-Bien y cuál es nuestro plan- pregunto el mestizo sin rodeos, no iba decir de que no se había dormido, podía ser bueno asesinando, pero siendo disciplinado... no tanto.

Viktor suspira y luego habla.

-Hay un cambio de planes, no fuimos capaces de matar al cabro del Chacal y como ahora sabe de que los asesinos van a por él, debes disfrazarte.-ante eso el mestizo dirigió una mirada fulminante al asesino-No me mires así, apenas puedo caminar, ahora serás tu el único en la misión-

- Y cual será mi disfraz- dijo el mestizo, Sofia Cavazza sonrió y le tiro un atuendo.

- Al fin preguntaste- dijo la joven cuando el mestizo comenzó a examinar el atuendo. El atuendo era el más simple y probablemente el más barato que había visto jamás. Consistía en unas botas negras de cuero, unos pantalones azules que estaban rotos de las rodillas, una camisa blanca sucia y con agujeros en algunas partes , una casaca negra que al parecer estaba vieja y descolorida y por ultimo una máscara de carnaval negra que parecía ser ya muy vieja , la cual era un antifaz negro con un pico largo y un poco curvo a modo de nariz lo que la hacía parecer una especie de cabeza de cuervo.

- Ve y cámbiate- dijo Fabiola Cavazza en tono cortante

-Ah y lo olvidaba, dame tus armas- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Viktor sabia que quitarle sus armas a un asesino era como dejarlo indefenso ante el mundo. Los asesinos llevaban siempre un arma, no importaba a donde fueran.

- Espera, ¡¿QUE?!- pregunto el mestizo impactado.

- Lo siento Jak pero el escudo y el mazo son demasiado extravagantes como para que los lleves por ahí y si te registran encontraran ese cuchillo y las pistolas que tienes.

El mestizo resignado le entrego sus armas y fue al piso superior, donde unas cortesanas lo saludaron alegremente. Busco y encontró una habitación vacía y se puso el atuendo. Luego se vio en el espejo de la habitación y se quedo impactado de lo que vio. Sin su ropa ya no era él. Parecía una especie de trotamundos, vagabundo o pordiosero pero para nada un nativo. Hasta el mismo no se reconocía, sonrió para sus adentros, pues le sorprendía cuanto podía cambiar una persona de apariencia por solo cambiar su atuendo y con la máscara puesta nadie lo reconocería .Fue hacia abajo y se encontró con las miradas de aprobación de las Cavazza y de Viktor.

- Ahora eres un colono, no muy rico, pero algo es algo- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ahora pareces europeo, tal vez italiano- dijo Fabiola con una sonrisa cálida

- Ahora pareces más decente, hasta podría besarte- dijo Sofia dando un resoplido y sonriendo de manera juguetona

Entonces Viktor saco de su chaqueta un especie de brazalete, como el suyo propio. Era de cuero con detalles metálicos, se lo lanzo a Jak'Na Kei y luego hablo:

- La llaman ahora navaja oculta, porque es desmontable, por lo cual se puede usar como un cuchillo, muy útil...- dijo Viktor arrogante como se hubiera sido un infierno poder haber conseguido ese brazalete.

-... Es de un acero de alta calidad, la hoja es muy difícil de romper...-

-Viktor- dijo el mestizo tratando de decirle a su hermano asesino de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando

- lo mejor de lo mejor en armas de asesinato silencioso, puedes abrirle el cuello a alguien de manera tan limpia que ni siquiera te ensuciaras las manos.- Siguió hablando Viktor haciendo caso omiso al mestizo.

-VIKTOR!- grito el mestizo haciendo reaccionar al extranjero

-¿qué?- pregunto confundido

- No tengo NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO-

-¿¡QUE!? NUNCA HAS USADO UNA HOJA OCULTA- grito Viktor de tal forma que parecía que el mestizo le dijo de que no podía vestirse solo.

- em… pues no – dijo el joven un poco apenado pues eso parecía ser algo casi vital para los hermanos de la hermandad.

Viktor soltó un suspiro y hablo – las hoja oculta es nuestra arma principal Jak- comenzó a decir Viktor a modo de explicación.

- Fue inventada por un asesino llamado Dario en Persia, desde entonces ha sido nuestra arma de preferencia cuando de asesinatos silenciosos se trata, es una hoja con un sistema retráctil para que la hoja salga cuando lo necesitemos, así- y entonces Viktor hiso un movimiento con su mano y de su brazalete salió disparada una hoja metálica. Jak'Na Kei sintió un poco de envidia ya que todos sus asesinatos silenciosos los había hecho con su cuchillo se obsidiana y aunque el cuchillo cortaba bien. Siempre terminaba sucio y empapado de sangre por sus cortes no tan limpios. Además la obsidiana no penetraba armaduras, el acero sí.

- Lo que tienes ahí es lo más nuevo en hojas ocultas, llegada desde Inglaterra la navaja oculta es para nosotros la perfecta combinación de combate y asesinato, no sabes cuánto me costó encontrar una de esas- A Jak'Na Kei se le iluminaron los ojos, en sus manos tenía un la mejor arma que había visto en su vida.

- Y como la uso- pregunto el mestizo con brillo en los ojos. A Viktor le enterneció eso aunque era Asesino aun era joven y no sabía muchas cosas sobre los asesinos a pesar de ser uno de ellos.

- Póntela – dijo Viktor, el mestizo obedeció y se coloco el brazalete en su antebrazo derecho.

- Ahora ponte ese anillo. El mestizo examino el arma, el cuero era claro, casi rojo y los detalles metálicos parecían ser un circulo de llamas plateadas que encerraban a una insignia asesina del mismo color y de la parte inferior del arma, donde uno podia ver la hoja escondida, había una cuerda con un anillo de plata colgando de ella. Jak'Na Kei se puso el anillo y espero a mas indicaciones.

-Ahora tira de la cuerda con el anillo- y el mestizo obedeció, hizo un movimiento con su mano y la hoja, que era curva y con los bordes dentados, salió disparada. Relajo su mano y la hoja volvió a su sitio. Lo hizo unas cuantas veces maravillado y con un dedo toco la punta de la hoja cortándose y admirando su propia sangre.

- Filosa-

- Si, ahora mira la base de la hoja. ¿Ves el pomo? Ahora empújalo con fuerza con tu pulgar y veras.- Jak'Na kei hizo lo indicado y empujo con el pulgar lo que parecía ser un pomo y entonces la hoja se alargo mas y el pomo se hizo visible que era de cuero negro con detalles dorados. El mestizo solo tuvo que inclinar un poco su mano para sacar la navaja oculta y poder mirarla maravillado. Viktor sonrió satisfecho y hablo.

- Ya tienes la ropa y el arma. ¿Estás listo?

- Yo nací listo.


	14. Llegada

_Capitulo 13_

_Llegada_

Granada, Nueva España, 30 de Diciembre de 1524

Con su caballo avanzo a paso lento por el camino de tierra, a la luz del sol. A diferencia de Europa, por las tierras de Nueva España no había tal cosa como invierno. Había épocas de fuertes vientos y lluvias sí, pero frio no. Los rayos del sol no le quemaban la cara pues además de la máscara que llevaba puesta también llevaba un sombrero de paja. Su caballo llevaba arreos de mulas y su atuendo lo hacía parecer un trotamundos o un vagabundo.

_"¿Pero a quien le importa lo que hace un trotamundos o un vagabundo?"_

Y eso era lo mejor. Nadie esperaría de que debajo de ese disfraz hubiera un asesino mitad salvaje capaz de abrirle la garganta a cualquiera en un segundo y desaparecer con la misma velocidad. Era brillante, antes tenía que alejarse de los caminos, porque si alguien lo veía gritaría a los cuatro vientos: ¡SALVAJE! Pero con ese atuendo la gente apenas se giraba para mirarlo.

_"Estamos tan ciegos, nosotros los hombres, confiándonos de nuestra vista cuando solo basta cambiarse de ropa para engañar a la vista. Me repugna tanto como al mismo tiempo me fachina"_

Ese pensamiento le divertía a Jak'Na Kei. Pero no debía desviarse, tenía una misión. ¿Pero qué clase de misión era esa? ¿Noble? ¿Cruel? ¿Necesaria? ¿Tenía ese hombre que morir? ¿Porque? Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Porque tenía que morir?

_"Ese hombre tiene que morir. Es un monstro."_

Esa era la frase que se repetía el mestizo día y noche. Pero por más que la repetía no podía dejar de formular otra frase que lo ponía en duda.

_"Y que eres tú"_

Y que era él. ¿Un mounstro? ¿Un héroe?

_"Un Asesino, ese es mi camino, el camino que elegí"_

Se decía el mismo, pero la voz de su mente siempre encontraba una respuesta.

_"Tu sabes que ese no es tu verdadero camino, tu camino lo abandonaste tiempo atrás, pero tu todavía tienes el rastro, si. Tu sabes que tu camino es mucho más oscuro"_

Sacudió la cabeza y termino con su discusión mental. Tenía que concentrarse en su misión. El camino se volvió de piedra y pudo divisarla: Granada, la gran Sultana. Como León, pequeña, pero con su propio esplendor. Avanzo hacia el portón de la ciudad vigilado por guardias.

La mayoría eran simples milicianos de ropajes simples. Botas, pantalones, jubones, chalecos, guantes y sombreros con plumas rojas negros. Y en sus cintos: Espadas roperas. Pero también habían algunos lanceros con los mismos uniformes pero con grebas, guanteletes, hombreras, petos y morriones sobre la cabeza y en den vez de espadas tenían lanzas y alabardas. También vio a un caballero de armadura completa en su caballo, su escudero lo seguía cual perrito faldero. El caballero tenía una capa blanca con blasón del imperio español: El águila negra de dos cabezas coronada con un escudo blanco con una X roja en el. En su cinto llevaba un mandoble.

Los guardias le echaron una ojeada y luego volvieron a mirar hacia otro Jak'Na Kei sonrió. Había llegado a Granada...El Chacal tenia los días contados.


	15. Informacion

Capitulo 14

Información

Se había aprendido su papel al derecho y al revés, después de todo Viktor se aseguro de ello. Su nombre era Luis Montalvo de Viana, un joven pionero español en busca de fortuna en el Nuevo Mundo, Tras un incidente con unos bandidos en Guatemala perdió sus pocas riquezas y desde entonces vagabundea buscando trabajo y eso es lo que lo trajo ahí, a Granada, una nueva ciudad con nuevas oportunidades, donde el Chacal esperaba.

Viktor debía ser un genio para ingeniarse una identidad completa en menos de 2 segundos. Pero Jak'Na Kei tuvo que estar 3 días repitiéndose su identidad falsa para que no se le olvidara, incluso tenía una excusa para sus habilidades de combate: que un viejo pirata ingles le había enseñado a pelear a cambio de un medallón de oro que le había regalado su tío. Si, era oficial: Viktor estaba loco, logro inventarse toda una vida en cuestión de segundos, un hecho admirable.

Camino unos pasos más y se sentó en un banco. Alrededor había un mar de gente, solo tenía que agudizar su oído y BAM! Una mina de información a su alrededor, solo tenía que encontrar al indicado, Tardo medio día de caminar, sentarse, merodear y esconderse, pero lo logro. Mientras estaba en apoyado en la pared de una iglesia, consiguió su primera pista.

2 hombres, al parecer 2 guardias hablaban tranquilamente cerca de un pozo. El mestizo los habría ignorado de no haber sido por oír la palabra "Chacal".

-...Chacal, nadie sabe donde puede estar, lo buscan por doquier pero al parecer nadie tiene ni idea de donde esta.- decía uno de los guardias refunfuñando.

- Si, el vejete desgraciado se esconde bien, tal vez sea por los rumores y esta paranoico.- dijo el otro guardia

- ¿Rumores?-

- Si, rumores, dicen de que casi lo matan en Leon, uno de esos salvajes junto con un loco encapuchado, casi lo acorralan en la ciudad pero logro huir. Y ya sabes lo que paso cuando llego aquí.

- Si, el bastardo de mierda llego en una carroza llena de locos armados en la noche, y la guardia no pudo hacer mucho. El desgraciado entro como un rayo, fue una masacre, yo estuve ahí, tuve suerte de salir vivo. Lo buscamos día y noche y lo seguimos buscando, pero desapareció y ahora nadie sabe donde esta dicen de que se prepara para irse de Nueva España-

- Los ladrones deben saber, siempre espiando por ahí y por allá y luego le venden la información al mejor postor-

- Si seguro, pero esos malditos son mas escurridizos que una serpiente y van en los tejados como monos, jamás lograríamos a atrapar a uno y ya conoces al Capitán, jamás les compraría información, así que estamos solos en esto.-

-Si, cambiemos de tema-

Y cambiaron de tema, pero el mestizo ya tenía lo que quería. Su próximo paso estaba claro. Iría a tener una pequeña charla con los ladrones.


	16. Ladronzuelos, ladronzuelos

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¿Adivinen que me regalaron de navidad? ¡UNA NUEVA COMPUTADORA! ¿Y en qué idioma está configurada? ¡EN ESPAÑOL! ¿Y eso que significa? ¡QUE PUEDO ESCRIBIR MÁS RAPIDO! ¿Y qué programa tiene esta computadora? ¡WORD! ¿Y eso que significa? ¡YA NO MAS ERRORRES ORTOGRAFICOS! Y dicho esto ¿Qué hare ahora? ¡ESCRIBIR!**_

**Capitulo 15**

**Ladronzuelos, ladronzuelos**

-¡SUELTAME!-

-¡DIMELO!-

-¡JAMAS!-

Jak'Na Kei le lanzo otro puñetazo a la cara al joven ladrón. Los dos estaban en la misma situación desde hace una hora. Descubrió a un grupo de ladrones en los tejados, tres ladrones experimentados y un joven aprendiz, el lo quería hacer por las buenas pero en cuanto les dijo que quería información salieron tan rápido que casi no pudo alcanzarlos. Por suerte había un joven entre ellos y no era tan experimentado como sus camaradas en las artes de la carrera libre. En cuanto lo atrapo, el chico lanzo un grito y sus compañeros se dieron la vuelta, pero se habían adelantado demasiado y no pudieron alcanzar al mestizo.

Había llevado al joven a un callejón oscuro y ahí había comenzó a interrogarlo. El joven era rubio y delgado y de nariz aguileña y ojos grandes y azules. Tenía labios finos y una cara llena de pecas. No tendría más de 15 años. Iba vestido con una camisa y pantalones grises descoloridos, con botas de cuero viejas y maltrechas. Tenía vendados los antebrazos y las manos dejando solo sus dedos al descubierto. Y alrededor del cuello un pañuelo negro que probablemente se ponía sobre la boca y la nariz cuando iba a robar.

Forcejeaba y se negaba a cooperar cosa que estaba comenzando a irritar al mestizo. Aventó al joven contra la pared una vez más y hablo.

-Lo diré una vez más ¡DONDE SE ESCONDEN TUS COLEGAS!-

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡JAMAS TE LO DIRE!-

El asesino harto de la misma rutina, se dispuso a terminar con la interrogación.

-Escúchame mocoso, creo que no lo entendiste bien. O cantas o te haga cantar- dijo el mestizo mientras sacaba su hoja oculta y la ponía contra el cuello del chico

- Y yo tengo muchas formas de hacerte cantar- decía mientras ejercía más presión con la hoja al cuello de chico.

-Está bien, está bien , te lo diré pero no me hagas daño- dijo el aterrorizado chico mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que el frio acero se alejaba de su piel.

-Tú me guiaras, ante el mínimo signo de traición, ante cualquier tipo de grito o intento de escape- saca la hoja oculta- te la meto hasta el fondo.-

El aterrorizado ladrón solo asintió y guio al Mestizo a su guarida.

Un rato más tarde se encontraron en la guarida de los ladrones donde un hombre encapuchado les gritaba a un grupo de ladrones.

-¡COMO PUDIERON PERDERLOS!

-L-lo sentimos mi señor pero no sabemos como lo hizo en un momento estaba a plena vista y al otro había desaparecido

-¡IMBECILES, PERDIERON A MI HIJO!

Para la sorpresa de todos los ladrones presentes, desde la entrada de la guarida Jak'Na Kei lanzo al chico, que cayó a los pies del encapuchado.

-¡Mycah!- grito el encapuchado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el mestizo. Jak'Na kei salió de las sombras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ladronzuelos, ladronzuelos, ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar.-


	17. Hazme un favor

_**¡Hola y felices fiestas a todos! Parece que tengo un nuevo lector:**_

_**Nico Orelov, **__**acabo de leer tu historia y me parece que tiene una muy buena trama. ¡SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO!**_

_**VicPin**__**, bueno pues acabas de ver una faceta de Jak'Na Kei. Todos tienen sus defectos y uno de los de Jak'Na Kei es la impaciencia.**_

_**Ahora a escribir.**_

**Capitulo 16**

**Hazme un favor…**

¿Porque tenía que ser tan rudo con los ladrones? Esa era una pregunta muy fácil. Porque tenía que serlo. Tenias que dar una buena primera impresión. El mundo no era para blandos, eso el ya lo sabía de sobra. Y si eras ladrón tenias que ser aun más rudo, todos sabían de que los ladrones tenían que ser rudos y por eso el tenía que ser el doble de rudo que ellos. Ante el mínimo signo de debilidad, los ladrones acabarían con él. Pero con su entrada logro una cosa: Respeto.

Los ladronees eran también conocidos como cobardes y solo se metían en luchas cuando era necesario. Que un tipo se atreviera, a entrar a su guarida a la vista de todos lo que estaban allí era algo admirable. Ya que eso significaba que era o muy tonto, muy valiente o muy peligroso. Y definitivamente el mestizo era la tercera cosa.

La guarida de los ladrones consistía en unos cinco edificios en ruinas, los cuales estaban construidos alrededor de un espacio vacío que los ladrones usaban como guarida. Las únicas entradas eran: Los tejados y un estrecho callejón que separaba unas dos casas, lo suficientemente angosto, como para defender la posición por suficiente para que se replegaran para reorganizarse después. Había una fogata en el centro y varias tiendas alrededor. Había un rincón con muchas armas apiladas. Y por todas partes: ladrones, sentados en el piso, en la fogata, en balcones de los edificios…

Y detrás de todo había una especie de tarima y sobre ella: un hombre. Era alto y delgado e iba vestido con un jubón blanco con un chaleco azul sobre él. Las manos vendadas completamente. Los pantalones holgados negros, y las botas rojas. Tenía una capa verde con la capucha puesta. Sus ojos no podían ser vistos pero sus facciones podían ser vistas vagamente. Tenía una barba corta pero enmarañada alrededor de la boca y unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio le caían fuera de la capucha. Tenía labios finos y una nariz aguileña.

-¡Mycah!- grito el hombre cuando el chico que al parecer era su hijo aterrizo con un ruido sordo a sus pies. Se agacho para inspeccionar a su hijo. El mestizo salió de las sombras y hablo.

-Ladronzuelos, ladronzuelos, ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Jak´Na Kei con una sonrisa. El hombre alzo la vista y respondió.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo, su voz era como un látigo, dura y flexible, capaz de cambiar de un tono hostil a uno dulce de un momento a otro.

- Información-

-¿Qué te hace pensar de que te daré lo que quieres? Capturaste a mi hijo-

- No está muerto, ¿Verdad? Porque parece vivo-

- Dame una razón para no matarte- Jak'Na Kei sabia a que se refería, En los tejados a su alrededor había arqueros, ballesteros, lanzadores de cuchillos y cerbataneros. Todas eran armas silenciosas, un disparo de un arma de fuego delataría la ubicación de los ladrones.

- Dame una razón para no cortarte el cuello-

- Una razón ¿eh? Estamos en ventaja numérica-

- Eso no importa-

-¿Ah sí? Pues veámoslo.- En cuanto dijo eso alzo su mano y la cerro en un puño. Dos arqueros tensaron sus arcos y dispararon. El mestizo esquivo hábilmente sus flechas y echo a correr hacia el líder de los ladrones. Los demás ladrones sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron a la batalla contra el mestizo. A lo cual el mestizo respondió sacando su hoja oculta en modo navaja.

Un ladrón salto desde los tejados para apuñalarlo con su puñal desde las alturas. Pero el rueda y le engancha la pierna con la navaja oculta haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo. Se levanta rápidamente embistiendo a otro. Otro ladrón le lanza una feroz patada, la bloquea y le agarra la pierna para después aventarlo contra uno de sus camaradas. Otro le trata de dar una estocada con una daga, pero le intercepta la mano y usa el impulso del ladrón para lanzarlo hacia atrás. Bloquea, teclea, esquiva y golpea a los ladrones, pero no los mata. Se acerca hacia su líder, pero su hijo se interpone. Su navaja oculta y su cuchillo chocan, pero el mestizo da un giro y le da un codazo en la nariz. Llega hasta el líder de los ladrones y este saca un puñal largo y lanza una estocada pero el mestizo le agarra la mano con su mano libre y dirige su navaja oculta a su cuello. A lo que el líder responde a sacar otro cuchillo y lo dirige al cuello del asesino. Ambas armas quedan a milímetros de los cuellos de ambos contrincantes.

Ambos hombres solo se miranban el uno al otro fijamente, esperando el próximo movimiento de su rival. Desde esa posición el mestizo pudo ver los ojos del líder de los ladrones, eran muy grandes, de un color azul eléctrico, con ojeras que casi le llegaban a las mejillas. A excepción de las ojeras, los ojos eran iguales a los del chico, su hijo, Mycah. Y hablando del rey de roma… el mocoso se había levantado. Con la nariz sangrante, levanto su cuchillo y se lanzo al ataque con el cuchillo en alto. El líder de los ladrones desvió su mirada hacia su hijo, grave error…

Cuando el chico estaba a menos de un metro del mestizo. Jak'Na Kei desvió su mano con la navaja oculta del cuello del hombre a su mano. Le agarra la mano y le da la vuelta quedando el padre enfrente de su hijo. El chico para en seco. A lo que el mestizo lanza una patada hacia su entrepierna. Sin remedio, el chico cae al suelo encogiéndose de dolor. El líder de los ladrones lanza, de espaldas, una estocada con su puñal hacia la cabeza del asesino, pero el mestizo la esquiva con facilidad. A lo que el mestizo responde con hacerle en el brazo del puñal una llave con su brazo libre y con el otro, poniéndole la navaja oculta en la garganta. Todos los ladrones se quedan paralizados.

-Un movimiento y le abro garganta- les espeto el mestizo a los ladrones, pues los arqueros habían comenzado a tensar sus arcos.

- Eres asesino- dijo el líder de los ladrones, intrigado. Cuando logro ver el brazalete de la navaja oculta bajo la manga de la casaca del mestizo.

- Al parecer las leyendas son ciertas, no hay duda de que sois maestros del combate- dijo con una sonrisa levanto su mano libre en un puño y la abrió. En seguida, todos los ladrones bajaron sus armas. El líder de los ladrones dejo de forcejear y el mestizo lo soltó. El líder de los ladrones se froto el cuello.

- Sígueme- dijo el líder de los ladrones y lo guio hacia una puerta, la atravesaron y se encontraron en una habitación pequeña de paredes rojas descoloridas, con una destartalada chimenea y una mesa con un par de sillas en un rincón. La mesa estaba llena de documentos y apuntes y las paredes llenas de lo que parecían ser avisos clavados con cuchillo como clavos a las paredes. El líder de los ladrones se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

- Toma asiento- el mestizo se sienta- mil disculpas por nuestro comportamiento haya afuera, pero con su entrada y mi hijo, no tuvimos tiempo para prepararnos para las visitas. ¿Cuál es su negocio con los humildes ladrones? Maese…

-Luis, llámeme Luis- dijo el mestizo secamente

- Mucho gusto Maese Luis, Manosfrias a su servicio- dijo Manosfrias con sarcasmo y un poco cortesía.

- Vengo a buscar información- dijo el mestizo, el sarcasmo cortes del desgraciado de Manosfrias lo estaba hartando.

- Sobre el Chacal supongo, oí de que se les escapo en León- dijo Manosfrias en un tono de reproche y meneando la cabeza.

- Supongo que quieres saber dónde se esconde- decía Manosfrias mientras sacaba de debajo de la mesa unas botellas de vino. El mestizo asintió

-Mil perdones, ¿Vino?- dijo Manosfrias ofreciendo una botella. Esto ya estaba comenzando a irritar a Jak'Na Kei. Le arrebato la botella al ladrón, abrió el corchete de un mordisco, escupió el corchete al suelo y tomo un largo trago de vino. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero el maldito de Manosfrias tenía buen vino.

- Vas a tener que contarme sobre tus planes con el Chacal- dijo Manosfrias con tranquilidad.

- No tengo que decirte nada-

- Si, si quieres mi información-

El mestizo se levanto de la silla sacando su hoja oculta, para amenazar al ladrón. Pero Manosfrias fue más rápido, saco de su chaleco una pistola y apunto a Jak'Na Kei.

-Siéntate chico- el mestizo obedeció de mala gana y tomo su asiento.

-Ahora dime que planeas hacer-dijo Manosfrias como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de ocho años. El mestizo frunció el ceño y hablo.

- Me dieron órdenes de infiltrarme en las filas del Chacal, descubrir sus planes, desmantelarlos y por su puesto eliminarlo a él- dijo el mestizo secamente.

-¡Magnifico! No hay ninguna razón para volverse violentos- dijo todavía como si estuviera reprochando a un niño. Ante eso el mestizo solo pudo fruncir el seño.

- Ya te di lo que querías, ahora dame lo que yo quiero- le espeto a Manosfrias.

- Por desgracia. No te la puedo dar-

-¡QUE!- le espeto furioso el mestizo levantándose y golpeando la mesa con un puño. Manosfrias volvió a apuntar con su pistola.

- Dije que te sentaras- dijo Manosfrias con un aire sombrío- déjame continuar

- Hace días que envié a un par de mis hombres a buscar la guarida de ese Chacal de mala muerte, sin embargo nunca regresaron y todos los hombres que envió tampoco regresan. Pero después de verte allí afuera pienso que podrías serme útil. Hazme un favor, ve y encuentra a esos hombres vivos o muertos, vivos de preferencia, porque si desaparecieron deben saber algo sobre tu Chacal. También encuentra a quienes los tienen y extermínalos. Entonces te daré lo que quieres, como compensación de haber capturado a mi hijo. ¿Me harías ese favor?-

-Si-


	18. Mycah

_**Hola. Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic mío. En este episodio trabajare un poco en la relación entre nuestro héroe: Jak'Na Ke y el hijo de Manosfrias: Mycah**_

_**DISFRUTENLO**_

**Capitulo 17**

**Mycah**

Había pasado la noche en la guarida de los ladrones. Manosfrias le dio una manta vieja y luego tuvo que ir a tirarse al piso. El hijo de Manosfrias fue a despertarlo, Mycah, le quito la manta de un tirón y le espeto que se levantara. El chico tenía todo el derecho de estar furioso con él. Jak'Na Kei le había amenazado, roto la nariz y pateado en los huevos, el estaría bastante furioso si le hubieran hecho eso.

Se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa por haber dormido en el suelo. Le examino la cara el chico, ahora tenía la nariz vendada, además de eso no había cambios. Fue hacia la puerta de la habitación en que había hablado con Manosfrias. La puerta era probablemente lo único en buen estado que había en la guarida de los ladrones, era de una madera dura y fría al tacto, pero suave a mismo tiempo y la cara de la mujer a la que los cristianos llamaban "Virgen Maria" estaba hermosamente tallada en la puerta.

Una vez, en su entrenamiento, le pregunto a su maestro porque los cristianos la llamaban así. Su maestro le respondió de que las historias de los cristianos contaban de hace mucho tiempo esa mujer quedo embarazada por el "Espíritu Santo" y dio luz a un niño que más tarde se convirtió en profeta al que los que los cristianos llamaron, Mesías, el salvador. Por eso los cristianos adoraban a esa mujer, por que dio a luz a su salvador, un hombre que un día regresaría y salvaría a los justos y castigaría crueles.

Primero le pareció ridícula la idea de que una mujer virgen quedara embarazada. Pero al parecer para los cristianos era algo serio, idolatraba y adoraban a aquella mujer de antaño, pues era un símbolo, un símbolo de pureza, de nuevos comienzos. La primera vez que vio a una de esas esculturas de la virgen. Le pareció una mujer muy hermosa, que irradiaba esperanza y llenaba el corazón de vigor.

También había visto al "Mesías" llamado Jesús. Un hombre crucificado. Era un símbolo, de sacrificio, de honor, de gloria, de esperanza, un héroe. A pesar de no adorarlo, lo admiraba. Un hombre que lo sacrifico todo, por el mundo, un mundo que lo había traicionado y le había matado. El había perdonado, algo que él no había sido capaz de hacer. El mestizo había olvidado y ahogado su odio con determinación y esperanza de que el camino que había elegido fuera el correcto, pero el odio no había desaparecido. Aquel profeta era algo a que muchos llamarían un héroe. De niño siempre quiso ser un héroe que viajara por el mundo, ayudando a los justos y castigando a los crueles. ¿Pero que era él?

Contemplo sus manos. ¿Alguna vez estas manos podrán llenarse de algo que no sea sangre? Cuando acepto ser un Asesino supo que sus manos jamás acariciarían el rostro de una mujer, que jamás sostendría un hijo con ellas. Desde que se convirtió en asesino supo que esas manos jamás pararían de mancharse de sangre.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía estar pensando en esas cosas, era un Asesino y tenía una misión. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Manosfrias , de pie, junto a la mesa. Se había quitado la capucha y su largo cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros. Jak'Na Kei pensó de que si fuera un poco más delgado y si se cortara la barba, tal vez se podría disfrazar de mujer, no una muy atractiva pero una al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno chico, te vas y espero que vuelvas con mis hombres- dijo Manosfrias en un tono seco

-Lo hare-

-Búscalos en el distrito sur, ahí fueron vistos por última vez- el mestizo asintió y se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero Manosfrias lo tomo del hombro.

- Una última cosa chico, si regresas, debes saber de que el Chacal es más peligroso de lo que parece. Aunque te hagas su mejor amigo seguirá desconfiando. – dio un suspiro- Prepárate- Termino diciendo, sin ningún, tipo de tono, solo era una advertencia. El mestizo asintió y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla, giro la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo:

- Gracias-

Manosfrias no dijo nada, solo torció una sonrisa. El mestizo abrió la puerta y la cerro tras el. En cuanto salió de la guarida no había avanzado más de tres metros antes de que el tal Mycah se le atravesara en el camino y le dijera como si nada:

-Voy contigo-

-¿Perdón?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-Voy contigo-

-No- dijo en tono de no reproche, pero por supuesto aquello no le importo al mocoso

- Pero…-

-No- dijo cortándolo – Eres solo un niño- añadió, aquello pareció tocarle una hebra sensible al chico.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ya tengo 14, soy todo un hombre!- le espeto Mycah furioso

-No serás un hombre a mis ojos a menos que me lo demuestres- dijo en tono despectivo

- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A CRITICARME!- le grito furioso, algunos ciudadanos se volvieron para verlo, el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente, el silencio y los murmullos de la guarida había sido remplazado por el bullicio y los cotilleos de la gente. Quién diría de que toda una comunidad de ladrones se podía esconder ahí, a la vista de todos. Jak'Na Kei arrastro rápidamente al chico a otro lugar y lo puso contra una pared.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Quieres delatar la ubicación de la guarida de los tuyos a gritos!- el chico se ruborizo, dándose cuenta de su error, aparto la vista y murmuro un lo siento, pero inmediatamente volvió a confrontarlo.

-Iré, me lo debes-dijo señalando su nariz-además, uno de los desaparecidos es mi amigo y yo no abandono a mis amigos- El mestizo vio un nivel de determinación sin igual en los ojos del chico y decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez, debería darle una oportunidad al chico.

- Sígueme, si puedes seguir mi ritmo- dijo secamente, fueron a hacia un callejón, ahí subieron a un tejado y de ahí siguieron su camino.

- Con que eres el hijo de Manosfrias, Mycah ¿No?- dijo Jak'Na Kei rompiendo el silencio de su recorrido por los tejados

- ¿Manosfrias? ¿Se hace llamar así ahora?-

-Al parecer. ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Se llama Thomas-

-¿Son britanos?

-Germanos ¿Y tú, eres cristiano?- el mestizo estuvo a punto de decir la verdad, pero reconsidero y supo de que ningún español en su sano juicio daría su fe a alguno de los dioses de estas tierras, así que opto por usar la lógica y dijo que no.

-Por supuesto, ¿Porque preguntas algo así?-

- No sé, no me pareces cristiano.- el mestizo esbozo una sonrisa

- ¿En verdad eres Asesino?-

-¿Lo dudas?-

-No pareces uno.

- Te sorprendería cuanto puede cambiar de apariencia un hombre con solo cambiarse de ropa-

Entonces decidió hacerle una demostración al chico. Se quito la casaca y se la amarro a la cintura, después se quito la máscara y se la metió en el pantalón, pasaron por un tejado con chimenea donde aprovecho para llenarse las manos, la cara y la camisa de las cenizas de la chimenea. Por último se amarro el pelo en una corta coleta. Ahora parecía un pordiosero.

-¿Y?-

-Wow- Eso le arranco una sonrisa al mestizo. Ambos procedieron a seguir su camino.


	19. Idiota

_**Hola, gracias por comentar VicPin, tal y como dice mi madre, la paciencia es la base del éxito y ten por seguro que aprenderá por las malas a esperar. Con lo de los anhelos, en eso me inspire en Ezio en Revelations donde sufre de un dilema al amar a Sofia pero no poder estar con ella por su condición como asesino .Bueno basta de cháchara y a escribir.**_

**Capitulo 18**

**Idiota**

_**Conexión de memoria cortada…**_

_**Error de sistema…**_

_**Eyectando de Animus…**_

_-Wow, que fue eso-_

_-Tranquilo Vázquez, están tratando de hackear el sistema, pero puedo controlarlo-_

_(tecleando)_

_(suspiro)- Ah, por poco, estos malditos de Abstergo son buenos. Habrá que enviar un equipo para eliminarlos. Bueno Vazquez, ¡Qué esperas! Tu entrenamiento no ha terminado ¡Al Animus!-_

_-Está bien, está bien-_

_**Reconectando…**_

_**Animus conectado**_

_**Analizando árbol genealógico…**_

_**Árbol genealógico analizado**_

_**Buscando archivo…**_

_**Archivo encontrado**_

_**Analizando archivo…**_

_**Archivo analizado**_

_**Calculando parámetros de memoria…**_

_**Configurando simulación…**_

_**Ejecutando memoria…**_

_** …**_

_** ..**_

_** .**_

_**MEMORIA EN EJECUCION…**_

* * *

Acababan de llegar al distrito sur. El cual era el distrito del puerto y estaba lleno de puestos de mercaderes, pescadores, sastres, herreros y por su puesto personas de todo tipo. La gente del viejo mundo emigraba al nuevo. Para nuevas oportunidades, nuevos comienzos, nuevas esperanzas…

Pero eso no les interesaba mucho al mestizo y al joven ladrón que caminaban por los caminos tratando de localizar a alguien sospechoso. Mycah se había puesto su pañuelo rojo sobre la nariz y la boca para que no le vieran el rostro y le había dado uno negro al mestizo para que hiciera lo mismo. Mycah husmeaba las masas mientras Jak´Na Kei usaba su sentido de águila para conseguir un rastro.

Entre el gris de la gente y el negro del mundo logro distinguir varias marcas blancas en el suelo, eran…huellas de botas. Levanto la vista gracias a su sexto sentido pudo ver una imagen del hombre al que buscaba estaba frente a él. Era delgado, bajo y con una fina barba, Iba vestido con una cota de malla de mangas cortas que dejaba sus brazos delgados al desnudo. Unos holgados pantalones y unas largas botas le cubrían sus flacuchas piernas. Tenía un pañuelo amarrado sobre la cabeza, sus ojos eran pequeños y su nariz estaba torcida. Era un hombre por el cual las mujeres gritarían… de terror. Pero era su objetivo, el fantasma del hombre siguió la senda de las huellas. El mestizo tiro de la camisa a Mycah.

-Por ahí- dijo el mestizo señalando al espectro del hombre. Por supuesto Mycah no podía verlo asi que miro al mestizo confundido y pregunto:

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo confía en mí-

Mycah asintió y juntos siguieron el camino. Pronto el mestizo vio como el espectro se fundía con su verdadero objetivo que brillaba en un color dorado a los ojos de Jak'Na Kei. El mestizo dejo de usar su don y pudo ver el hombre en sus verdaderos colores. La piel del hombre era horriblemente pálida, uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro negro. Su nariz llena de manchas estaba torcida e un ángulo muy feo y sus horribles y gruesos labios rosados estaban torciendo en una sonrisa que dejaba ver una boca con dientes, rotos y torcidos. No se sorprendería si una chica gritara en ese momento.

La cota de malla era negra y al parecer tenía una camisa gris debajo de ella. Los pantalones grises estaban rotos de las rodillas y las botas negras estaban llenas de tierra. El hombre se dirigía hacia los muelles, Mycah y Jak'Na Kei subieron a los tejados y comenzaron a seguirlo. El hombre al parecer no quería que lo siguieran, pues al parecer recorría por lo menos tres veces un mismo lugar antes de seguir su camino.

Llegaron hasta el puerto. Donde algunos barcos estaban anclados y otros zarpaban al lago Cocibolca, el lago más grande en toda la Capitanía General de Guatemala. El lago llevaba a varios ríos que desembocaban en el Atlántico donde los barcos comenzaban su largo viaje al viejo mundo.

Bajaron de los tejados y siguieron al hombre escondiéndose detrás de todo lo que pudieran encontrar. El hombre flacucho se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que no lo siguieran. Pero no le servía de mucho, cada vez de que se daba la vuelta, ambos se escondían en lo más cercano que encontraran, por lo que cuando el flacucho se daba la vuelta no veía a nadie.

Llegaron al lugar más apartado del muelle. Había un edificio que parecía ser un pequeño fuerte de piedra. La estructura era un pequeño muro de aproximadamente 8 metros de alto y 1 de grueso. Probablemente fue hecho por la guardia, para poder defender el muelle en caso de un ataque pirata. Pero en ese momento estaba al parecer ocupado por hombres del Chacal.

Esta vez bandidos. Hombres delgados de ropajes ligeros, con los rostros ocultos con pañuelos y armados con puñales, dagas y espadas. Había 2 en la puerta del pequeño fuerte. De repente comenzó a llover muy fuerte, haciendo difícil al ladrón y al asesino escuchar cualquier cosa y empapándolos en cuestión de segundos. El flacucho les dijo algo a los 2 hombres y entro. Los 2 hombres se pusieron en posición de defensa. De seguro el flacucho sospechaba que lo seguían y quería asegurarse, no podía ser tan tonto como feo. ¿Verdad?

Tomaron una ruta alternativa rodeando el fuerte. Subieron a un tejado lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el muro saltando. Saltaron y se agarraron con las manos a la cornisa del muro. Un bandido que patrullaba por ese lado del muro pasaba por ahí y tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino del mestizo que estaba en la cornisa que rápidamente lo apuñalo con su hoja oculta en la pierna y lo jalo hacia la cornisa. No le dio tiempo de gritar y cayó con un ruido sordo y un crack al suelo.

Subieron al muro y observaron. En medio de la lluvia habían aproximadamente treinta bandidos, cinco de los cuales estaban en el muro con mosquetes. En medio de ellos había atados y amordazados cinco ladrones. El flacucho se acerca a uno alto de pelo negro, el mestizo no le calcula más de 16 años, le quita la cuerda de la boca y le habla. A pesar de ellos no poder oír nada por la lluvia. Las repuestas del ladrón al parecer no le gusto para nada al flacucho que le da una bofetada de revés al ladrón

-¡Jorge!- murmuro alarmado Mycah, ese debía ser el tal amigo del que hablaba.

-Hay veinticinco allí abajo, puedo manejarlos, pero debes ir a por los francotiradores-

-Espera-trato de decir el joven ladrón.

Pero era muy tarde. El asesino había saltado y apuñalado con su hoja oculta en su aterrizaje al un bandido mientras que los otros se ponían en posición de ataque.

-¡idiota!- murmuro Mycah y fue a eliminar a los francotiradores.

Jak'Na Kei pateo un bandido en la pierna, el bandido cayó de rodillas y el mestizo le lanzo otra patada en las costillas rompiéndosela y una ultima fuerte patada en la garganta que pareció mandarlo a mejor vida. Otro salto lanzando una estocada con una espada, pero él la bloqueo con la hoja oculta y la hizo pasar de largo atravesando el pecho otro bandido detrás de él, después puso su hoja en modo navaja y apuñalo al bandido de la espada en la garganta. Otro con un hacha de abordaje se abalanzo sobre él, pero él fue más rápido y le corto la garganta con un rápido movimiento quitándole el hacha. Un bandido le ataco con un cuchillo, pero el desvió el cuchillo e hizo un giro con el hacha cortándoles las gargantas a dos bandidos. Saco la navaja oculta, le destruyo el cráneo con el hacha a un bandido y le corto la garganta a otro. Le lanzo el hacha a otro bandido al que le dio de lleno en la cara matándolo al instante. El flacucho se le acerco y le lanzo un tajo con una daga curva, pero el mestizo intercepto el ataque le agarro el brazo y le lanzo desde abajo un fuerte puñetazo en el codo. Se oyó un crack y el brazo del flacucho quedo suspendido en un ángulo horrible, el mestizo le quito la daga y lanzo un corte hacia arriba desgarrándole la parte de arriba de la mejilla, el ojo derecho y parte de la frente dejándole un horrible corte. Un bandido que blandía un cuchillo con las dos manos trato de apuñalarlo desde atrás. Pero el mestizo lanzo una rápida estocada que termino con el cuchillo curvo clavado en la barbilla del hombre y la hoja del mismo saliéndole por la boca. Oyó tras de sí el click de una pistola de mecha. Se giro solo para ver al flacucho apuntando con una pistola al tal Jorge en la cabeza.

-Te mueves y le vuelo los sesos- dijo el flacucho, su voz era áspera con un siseo constante como si fuera una serpiente.

Su lado derecho era horrible, con el brazo colgante y la cicatriz en el ojo y todo lo demás de él seguía siendo muy feo. Debía pensar rápido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tirarle la navaja oculta? Si era lo más lógico, le daría un poco de tiempo, pero no tenía tiempo de lanzarla. ¡Maldición! No le dio tiempo de pensar más, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y como caía de rodillas. Le habían golpeado en la cabeza con algo duro. Dos hombres le agarraron de los brazos. El flacucho se acerco y se agacho poniéndose de su altura.

-¿Ultimas palabras?- dijo quitándole el pañuelo de la cara de un tirón, el mestizo pensó en mil palabras, pero opto por escupirle en su horrible cara.

-Respuesta incorrecta-dijo, se levanto y apunto su pistola a la cabeza del mestizo.

¡BANG!

…

¡BUM!

Oyó un gran estruendo y solo pudo oír un agudo pitido, su visión era borrosa y lo único que podía distinguir era al flacucho lanzar alaridos de dolor, mientras las llamas lamian sus carnes.


	20. Bajo la lluvia

**Capitulo 19**

**Bajo la lluvia**

Mycah le había disparado a un barril de pólvora. La explosión dejo completamente envueltos en llamas a 4 bandidos y en parte al flacucho. El pobre flacucho se retorcía en el suelo lanzando alaridos de dolor. Su brazo, mejilla y frente izquierdos estaban en llamas. Tuvo suerte de que su ojo izquierdo, el negro, no se prendiera en llamas porque si no se hubiera quedado ciego, ya que el mestizo le había cortado el otro ojo con su propia daga. Su visión era borrosa, pero podía distinguir a la figura de Mycah en el muro con un mosquete en las manos. Podía sentir la sangre tibia corriendo por su espalda desde su nuca. Podía sentir y ver fuego en su hombro izquierdo y podía ver también que había una llama en una de las mangas de la casaca que llevaba amarrada a la cintura.

Reacciono rápidamente y se lanzo al suelo rodando para apagar el fuego en su camisa y en su casaca. Los bandidos que lo tenían agarrado lo habían soltado para ayudar al flacucho, al que ahora mismo estaban arrastrando entre los alaridos de dolor del hombre en llamas. A su alrededor los cuatro bandidos completamente en llamas bailaban su horrible baile de la muerte para luego caer inertes al suelo, mientras que otros bandidos trataban de apagar las llamas de su propia ropa. Todo eso le traía demasiados recuerdos, ninguno bueno, tenía que irse de ahí, alejarse, huir, correr.

Trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de cara al suelo, pudo sentir otro hilo de sangre corriendo por su cara desde su frente. El fuego, como odiaba el fuego, iba a morir, si, quemado. No podía huir, no podía correr, no podía levantarse. Sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

_Te he fallado madre_

Unos brazos lo ayudaron a levantarse. Si, podía ponerse en pie, su visión se estabilizo, las fuerzas regresaron a él. Se giro para ver a su salvador. Era el tal Jorge, de cerca lo podía observar bien, pequeños ojos negros como la noche, pelo cortó y desarreglado del mismo color, boca grande de labios delgados y nariz larga y ancha. De constitución fuerte con brazos, piernas y cuello gruesos. Iba vestido con unas botas negras viejas y sucias, unos pantalones negros y un chaleco verde que estaba manchado de sangre. El mismo chico estaba lleno de magulladuras.

Mycah llego con un mosquete en mano acompañado de los otros 4 ladrones muy magullados. Uno tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y tenía la cara de niño, era bajo y delgado e iba vestido con una camisa y un pantalón grises, Mycah lo identifico como Bruno. Otro estaba semidesnudo, con solo una camisa rota y la ropa interior para taparse, el pelo amarillo paja y con un ojo morado, una nariz sangrante y diferente magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, Mycah lo llamo Juan. Otro era de constitución fuerte, con el pelo castaño largo que le caía a los hombros y una horrible cicatriz en la mejilla, iba vestido con una casaca y unos pantalones viejos y rotos, al igual que los demás estaba bastante mal, Mycah lo presento como Alonso. Por último estaba una mujer de no más de veinte años, menuda y de constitución frágil y esbelta, su desarreglado cabello castaño claro le llegaba a la espalda, unos mechones de cabello le caían sobre una cara bonita de una nariz y boca pequeñas con unos grandes ojos azul relámpago. Iba vestida únicamente con una falda y un sostén improvisados de trapos, era la que peor se veía de todos, se notaba a leguas que la habían violado y tenia marcas de sogas en las muñecas, los tobillos y la boca. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y magulladuras, temblaba constantemente y su mirada era distante, como si estuviera sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Mycah la llamo Ana.

Los examino a todos, estaban bastante mal, los únicos capaces de pelear de verdad eran Jorge y Bruno. Mycah y el también estaban allí, al mestizo le dolía la cabeza como un infierno y estaba mareado y desorientado y con dificultad podía ver claramente. Mycah tenía una herida en el costado derecho del abdomen que se había tapado con un trapo para parar la hemorragia y se notaba que estaba luchando contra el mareo de haber perdido tanta sangre. Alonso estaba al parecer desorientado, la chica Ana estaba envuelta en temblores y tics nerviosos y Juan estaba tan mal que con costo podía estar en pie.

Oyó a lo lejos un ruido como… ¿Tambores? No, pisadas, si, muchas pisadas. La guardia, debía ser la guardia, debieron oír la explosión y venían hacia a ahí corriendo para apresar a cualquiera que estuviera en el fuerte. La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre el asesino, los seis ladrones y los once bandidos restantes con el flacucho que ya no estaba ardiendo. El flacucho a pesar de ya no estar envuelto en llamas seguía gritando de dolor mientras un bandido lo arrastraba fuera del fuerte. Pero al final logro articular una frase antes de que el bandido lo arrastrara lejos de la vista de todos.

-¡MATENLOS, MATENLOS A TODOS!- grito como un loco en medio de otros tantos gritos de dolor.

Los bandidos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Jak'Na Kei se giro para ver a los ladrones, ni en un millón de años podrían enfrentarse a 10 bandidos y el estaba tan mareado que apenas podía mantener la vista fija en algo. Tenía una misión, si, pero le prometió a Manosfrias que le traería viva a su gente y el cumplía sus promesas. Así que decidió hacer lo que a él le parecía correcto.

-Váyanse- se oyó decir, su voz casi se quebraba y en ella había determinación, pero al mismo tiempo cansancio-Los retendré el tiempo suficiente-luego se volvió hacia Mycah- Llévalos tu-

¡¿Qué!?-pregunto el chico muy alarmado.

-Además de mi, tu eres el único que está en condiciones de llevarlos, además, tú conoces los caminos, los podrás llevar sanos y salvos a la guarida-

-Pero…-

-¡Vete!- dijo cortante, sin embargo el mareo y el cansancio habían mermado su voz.

Mycah asintió e hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Todos le dieron la espalda para subir por el muro hacia los tejados, pero el último que se giro fue Mycah.

-Mas te vale volver vivo-dijo, su voz no expresaba ninguna emoción

-No puedo prometer nada- dijo él con ese mismo tono de voz

Mycah se dio la vuelta y comenzaron a subir por el muro. Los bandidos hicieron ademan para perseguirlos sin embargo el mestizo se puso en medio de ellos.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- No era una amenaza, era una advertencia.

-Como quieras- dijo uno de ellos y se lanzaron al ataque

Y en medio de la lluvia, con la guardia acercándose cada vez más y con los ladrones alejándose…lucharon. El primero se lanzo con un cuchillo pero el mestizo le abrió el vientre con la hoja oculta. Saco la hoja para poder luchar con ella como navaja y se lanzo al ataque. El mareo hacia que su vista fuera borrosa pero por ello no iba a parar. Se barrió por el suelo y boto a un bandido al suelo, se levanto y le clavo en la cabeza su navaja oculta al bandido que tenia adelante. Le dio un rodillazo en la nariz al ya inerte bandido para sacar su navaja oculta de su cabeza. Sintió un horrible dolor punzante en la espalda, le habían lanzado un cuchillo…pero eso no lo detuvo. Con un grito de furia le lanzo una patada a la entrepierna del bandido más cercano el cual se encogió de dolor y el mestizo le corto la garganta. Un bandido salto con una espada y lanzo una estocada, el mestizo la esquivo pero resbalo y cayó al suelo. El bandido se dispuso a lanzarle una estocada hacia la cabeza, pero con la poca concentración que quedaba rodo y le clavo la navaja oculta en la pierna. El bandido se arrodillo y trato de lanzar otra estocada pero el mestizo la desvió lo suficiente para que no le atravesara el corazón, pero no lo suficiente como para que no sufriera un corte en el brazo. Dio un gruñido de dolor y le clavo la navaja oculta entre los ojos, después le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre para quitárselo de encima. Uno de ellos llego con un hacha corta, lanzo un tajo con fuerza, fallo y el mestizo le quito el hacha dándole una patada en la rodilla. El bandido cayó de espaldas al suelo y el mestizo se levanto de un movimiento. Uno de los bandidos llego con un hacha corta, lanzo unos cuantos tajos pero no pudo evitar que el mestizo le quitara el hacha y se la enterrara en la cabeza. Lanzo el hacha a otro bandido. El hacha se clavo entre los ojos del bandido que cayó muerto al suelo. Sintió un horrible dolor punzante en su costado derecho y bajo la vista, tenía clavado en su costado derecho un cuchillo. Miro hacia adelante, un bandido alistaba otro cuchillo para lanzárselo al mestizo. El bandido lanzo otro cuchillo y el mestizo lo esquivo lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le diera en la cabeza. Se saco el cuchillo del costado y se lo lanzo al bandido a la cabeza, pero su puntería le fallo y solo le dio en el brazo. A pesar de no haberle dado eso le proporciono el tiempo suficiente para poder lanzarle la navaja oculta, la cual le acertó en la garganta. Corrió hacia el bandido muerto y le quito la navaja de la garganta.

Estaba cansado, sus brazos y piernas le dolían, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y su repentino arranque de furia y fuerza se había ido. Los cuatro bandidos restantes lo estaban rodeando y entre el revoltijo de ruidos y susurros sin sentido que percibían sus oídos, persistió un sonido: las pisadas, pisadas de hombres con botas que corrían, el traqueteo de las armas en sus fundas y de las armaduras, el clop clop de los cascos de los caballos y sobretodo los gritos de hombres. Al parecer que los bandidos también lo oyeron e hicieron ademan de echarse a correr pero no les dio tiempo. Se oyó un estrepitoso BANG y un proyectil le atravesó la cabeza a un bandido, un objeto silbo por el aire y le atravesó la garganta a otro bandido. Otros objetos que identifico como flechas silbaron por el aire y se clavaron en el pecho de otro bandido. El mestizo al comprender la situación agarro al último bandido por el cuello y lo puso en frente suyo usándolo como escudo humano. Mas flechas silbaron atravesando el pecho del bandido. Los hombres a pie y a caballo de la guardia lo rodearon. Eran probablemente cincuenta, el podía ser muy bueno pero era un simple mortal, jamás podría matar el solo a cincuenta hombres en un combate así. El que parecía ser el jefe se acerco.

-¿Con que los de tu calaña han venido a buscar al Chacal aquí?- dijo el guardia en tono despectivo, las autoridades de todas partes consideraban a los asesinos como agitadores y delincuentes peligrosos y si los atrapaban o los mataban o los torturaban para sacarles información y luego los mataban. Era algo que todos los asesinos sabían y Jak'Na Kei no era una excepción.

Su respuesta fue el silencio.

-Como quieres morir, rápido e indoloro o lento y horrible- dijo el guardia una vez más con ese tono despectivo.

Y el silencio fue su respuesta una vez más.

-Como quieras, Asesino- dijo resaltando la última palabra, no le extrañaba para nada de que los guardias lo menospreciaran por lo que era, la guardia consideraba a los asesinos cobardes que mataban y se iban cuando el peligro aparecía. Pero eso era una ventaja para el mestizo cuando estaba ileso y el lugar estaba lleno de salidas y obviamente esa no era su situación.

El guardia desenfundo su espada y el mestizo comenzó a reevaluar sus opciones de escape, podría lanzarle lodo o un trozo de madera al guardia y así tener un momento para poder correr para trepar el muro, los demás guardias no serian problema, el problema eran los fusileros, los ballesteros y los arqueros, que lo acribillarían en cuanto pusiera un pie en el muro. Necesitaba una distracción y rápido, el guardia espoleo su caballo y lo puso a trote, pronto comenzó a galopar y el guardia alzo su espada, al parecer había decidido de que no valía la pena interrogarlo, que imbécil.

Estaba a punto de aceptar que era su fin, cuando de pronto de las alturas un objeto silbo por el aire y golpeo al guardia en la cabeza tan fuerte que el yelmo se le abollo. El guardia se cayó de su caballo junto al objeto que lo había hecho caer que para la sorpresa de todos era una piedra. Miraron hacia arriba, al muro pero a los guardias no les dio tiempo pues una ráfaga de piedras cayó sobre los guardias. Jak'Na Kei pudo ver a los cinco ladrones y a Mycah tirándole piedras a los guardias. Benditos fueran los dioses que aun no iba a morir. No necesitaba otra señal y a toda velocidad corrió hacia el guardias apenas se dieron cuenta de que el asesino se no estaba donde lo habían dejado hasta que Mycah le dio la mano y lo ayudo a subir. Saltaron hacia los tejados y emprendieron el camino hacia la guarida de los ladrones.

-¿Porque volviste?- se oyó preguntar el mestizo a sí mismo.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo alegremente- yo jamás abandono a mis amigos-

Y así bajo la lluvia, ni se dio cuenta cuando se puso la casaca sobre los hombros y se coloco la máscara sobre el rostro, ni como llego abatido de tanto correr a la guarida, ni como Manosfrias lo recibió con un abrazo de bienvenida y un bien hecho chico y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Mycah le puso una mano en el hombro y los ladrones salvados le dieron las gracias. Pero de lo que si se dio cuenta fue que, ahí bajo la lluvia, su verdadera misión estaba a punto de comenzar.


	21. La Verdadera Mision

_**Hola, hola, perdón por la tardanza del último de los capítulos pero es que tuve algo que yo llamo "vacio de creatividad" donde mi creatividad se esfuma temporalmente y se me acaban las ideas por un tiempo, pero la inspiración ya llego a mí y estoy listo para escribir.**_

_**VicPin: gracias, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esto.**_

**Capitulo 20**

**La Verdadera Misión**

Era hora de irse de la guarida de los ladrones. No había podido dormir nada por las celebraciones nocturnas en la ciudad por un evento que los colonos llamaban "año nuevo". No había podido dormir ni por un segundo, pero por lo menos Manosfrias había cumplido su promesa. Ahora tenía lo que quería conseguir desde un principio: la ubicación de la guarida del Chacal. Al parecer se había refugiado en una casa del distrito rico de granada. Desde donde controlaba a sus secuaces por toda la ciudad mediante mensajeros. Al parecer no habían encontrado al Chacal debido a que tenía amigos entre los nobles de la ciudad, amigos que lograron llevar la atención de la guardia lejos de esa zona.

Se levanto y recogió el sombrero de paja que había conseguido en el camino a la ciudad y había olvidado en la guarida de los ladrones mientras rescataba a un grupo de ladrones a cambio de información. Camino hacia la salida donde lo esperaban Manosfrias y Mycah. Cuando llego lo recibieron alegremente. Manofrias le dio un apretón de manos.

-Pues creo que ahora te vas solo chico- dijo Manosfrias – nos has hecho un gran favor y te debo una, si necesitas nuestra ayuda solo avísame- Jak' Na Kei le dedico una sonrisa y asintió, Manosfrias se fue a su habitación y el mestizo se giro para ver a Mycah.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós-dijo rodando los ojos, Jak'Na Kei se agacho para ponerse a su altura y le revolvió el pelo.

-No, es un hasta pronto- dijo alegremente-chico-añadió, esperaba que Mycah se enojara por haberlo llamado chico, pero sin embargo estallo en carcajadas que le contagio al mestizo. Cuando terminaron. Mycah le puso algo envuelto en un pañuelo a Jak'Na Kei en la mano. Intrigado el mestizo abrió el regalo.

-Un cuchillo…-exclamo el mestizo maravillado y los labios de Mycah se torcieron en una sonrisa. No era cualquier cuchillo, era un cuchillo hermoso con la hoja curva y grabados en la empuñadura.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto rápidamente

-Soy un ladrón, ¿de dónde crees que lo saque?- respondió el de manera sarcástica, el mestizo sonrió y se guardo el cuchillo. Se levanto y le revolvió el pelo bruscamente al chico, que hizo una mueca entre alegría y enojo a lo cual el mestizo respondió con una sonrisa y una última frase antes de irse.

-Hasta pronto- dijo y comenzó a caminar y el joven ladrón se limito a sonreír.

Camino por las calles de Granada viendo a la gente, observándola, mezclándose con ella, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que era engañarla, no tendrían ni la menor sospecha de que era un asesino si llevara puesto su atuendo habitual. Sin embargo había cosas más importantes que hacer. Fue al palomar más cercano y le ato a una paloma una carta que había preparado la noche anterior. La carta escrita en latín decía:

_Querido hermano Viktor_

_Me encuentro sano y salvo, aquí, en Granada. He conseguido la ubicación de la guarida del Chacal y de paso el favor de los ladrones de la ciudad. Me encuentro de camino a la guarida del Templario, en el distrito rico de la ciudad. Vendré cada luna llena a recibir tus cartas, por favor informarme sobre tu pierna. Que la paz este contigo._

_Tu hermano, Jak'Na Kei_

Rezaría a sus dioses para que las cartas no fueran interceptadas. Le ato la carta al ave y siguió su camino hacia el distrito rico. Cuando llego, recibió varias miradas inquisitivas por parte de guardias y civiles, pero de mirarlo no pasaron, debieron pensar que debía ser un mendigo, un juglar o un mercenario de poca monta, aquella idea lo hizo sonreír, inclusive en ese punto, la idea de mezclarse con la gente lo seguía sorprendiendo.

¿Tan estúpidos somos los hombres que ni siquiera podemos usar nuestros ojos?

Camino tranquilamente, atendiendo a todo lo que veía, hacia la dirección que Manosfrias le había dado. Cuando llego quedo sorprendido, sinceramente pensó que el Chacal se iba a refugiar en un especie de casucha o en las alcantarillas aunque cuando Manosfrias y los ladrones que había salvado le dijeron que su guarida estaba en el distrito rico se había comenzado a imaginarse que su morada sería algo más grande. ¡Pero esto no!

El edificio podría doblar por poco en tamaño a la Rosa sul Fuoco de la señora Cavazza y tenía por lo menos el mismo nivel de elegancia. ¡¿Pero qué clase de amigos tenían los templarios?! Era algo que siempre se había preguntado desde que oyó las palabras "_Obramos en las sombras para servir a la luz, somos Asesinos_" si, era cierto, obraban en el anonimato por una buena causa, pero los templarios eran los que tenían el poder, ¿pero porque? ¿Que los hacía tan poderosos? Era una pregunta cual respuesta escapaba a su comprensión.

Se quedo parado por unos segundos ante la puerta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero lo que pasaba era que simplemente… nunca lo había hecho. Se había disfrazado para poder asesinar a alguien, pero nunca había hecho trabajo de infiltración. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Estaría a la altura? "Sin sacrificio no hay victoria" pensó y toco a la puerta. Y la verdadera misión comenzó, detrás de la puerta se oyó una voz.

-¿Contraseña?- dijo la voz, rasposa y grave

El mestizo tuvo que luchar contra su reflejo involuntario de quedarse en silencio y esperar al que sujeto abriera la puerta para que poder matarlo. Pero por suerte los ladrones le habían proporcionado también la contraseña.

- _Non nobis Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomini Tuo Da Gloriam- _dijo, No para Nosotros Señor, no para Nosotros, Si no para la Gloria de tu Nombre, era el significado de esas palabras y las pronuncio con cuidado de no demostrar odio en la frase lema de los Templarios. La frase de la que él se había enorgullecido de pronunciar era "_Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin", _Nada es verdad, todo está permitido, el credo de los asesinos, su credo…

El hombre abrió la puerta y apunta a su cara con una pistola, era un mercenario grande, de mustacho y patillas finas negras, cabello corto del mismo color, ojos grises y vestido con cota de malla y prendas de cuero, del cinto colgaban una espada y un puñal.

-¿Asunto?- pregunto bruscamente

- Busco trabajo-

-Hmm, con que carne fresca ¿eh?- dijo acariciándose un crucifijo plateado que colgaba de su cuello. -está bien, entra chaval- dijo el mercenario bajando su pistola y el mestizo volvió a suprimir sus deseos de atravesarle el cuello con su hoja oculta a aquel hombre.

-Sígueme y asegúrate de no mirarle a los ojos, no le gusta que lo miren a los ojos-dijo antes de voltearse, Jak'Na Kei obedeció y lo siguió. La guarida era inmensa, pero extrañamente vacía, estaba llena de cuadros y armas en las paredes, sin embargo no había nadie en esa casa. Llegaron a una especie de sala de estar, bastante grande con cortinas largas de color carmesí y una larga alfombra roja que llevaba a unos escalones que llevaban a una hermosa silla de madera oscura, tallada y pulida y ahí, sobre ese trono, se sentaba Francisco Hernández de Córdoba y el mestizo tuvo que resistirse para no lanzarse hacia a él para atravesarle la garganta. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma, llena de valor, sabiduría, crueldad e infamia, sin embargo parecía haber envejecido unos diez años, su barba y cabello habían sido salpicados por canas y se había puesta unas diez veces más pálido, pero igualmente seguía despidiendo una especie de aura de fortaleza.

En den vez del peto que llevaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, llevaba un simple jubón negro, pantalones grises y unas botas de cuero en los pies. Se notaban los vendajes en su hombro, el hombro que le había disparado en su persecución, parecía un poco flaco, pero sentado en ese especie de trono parecía un rey. El mestizo estaba lleno de vendajes, debajo de la máscara, tenía un parche en la frente y otro en la nuca el cual se tapaba con el pañuelo que le había dado Mycah. Tenía vendajes en el hombro, el costado y la espalda, los cuales eran tapados por la casaca y la camisa que llevaba puesta. La verdad es que le dolía mover el brazo izquierdo y su cabeza a veces le dolía, si no fuera por las medicinas robadas de los ladrones estaría en cama agonizando.

El Chacal levanto la vista y el mercenario que lo acompañaba se arrodillo y empujo al mestizo para que hiciera lo mismo. El mestizo se arrodillo sin rechistar. El Chacal los observo por un rato y luego hablo.

-Fernando, dime quien es este caballero-El mercenario se levanto y dijo:

-Carne fresca, mi señor- dijo Fernando, el Chacal sonrió y dijo con voz solemne le hablo a Jak'Na Kei

- levántate chico- dijo el Chacal y el mestizo obedeció, comenzó a recordar las palabras de Viktor

_ Ese desgraciado planea algo grande, encuéntralo, gánate su confianza, hazte su mejor amigo, cásate con el si es necesario, pero sácale la información y cuando la tengas, Mátalo_

Y era lo que planeaba hacer y su misión estaba comenzando, el Chacal lo observo con ojos inquisitivos y luego hablo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-De Viana, Luis Montalvo de Viana, mi señor-

- ¿Y porque has decidido ponerte a mi servicio?-

-Lo he perdido todo mi señor, solo me queda lo que podéis ver en mi, he oído que pagáis bien, muy bien mi señor a aquellos a los que os sirven bien-

-Y castigo mal, muy mal a aquellos que me fallan-

-Os juro que no os fallare, mi señor-

- Eso espero, veras… hazme un trabajo correctamente y podrás ser uno de los míos, veras, hoy en la noche llegara un cargamento de esclavos por el portón sur de la ciudad, asegúrate de que ese lugar este vacío- termino de decir el Chacal resaltando la palabra vacio.

- Si mi señor- respondió el mestizo, las palabras le dejaron un gusto amargo en la boca, se pregunto si el Chacal lo había reconocido y aquella misión solo era una trampa, pero decidió que eso era imposible.

-Fernando te acompañara- le dijo al mestizo el Chacal para voltearse hacia el mercenario- dale un arma al chico-

El mercenario obedeció sin contratiempos y fue hacia un mueble en el cual reposaba un hacha larga que parecía servir para cortar leña, el mercenario se acerco al mestizo y le dio el hacha, el arma era bastante ligera para ser una simple hacha de leñador.

-Vamos- gruño el mercenario y se dio la vuelta. El mestizo se dio la vuelta también y comenzó a seguirlo, detrás de ellos el Chacal seguía mirándolos de forma inquisitiva...


	22. En el bosque

_**Hola, estoy de vuelta y primero les quiero dar una GRAN DISCULPA. En estos últimos tiempos simplemente me he sentido vacio y sin inspiración, sin el espíritu que tenía cuando comencé esta historia y por eso no he escrito. He estado leyendo otras historias de gente mas experimentada para poder escribir mejor los sentimientos y las acciones de los personajes. También he estado corrigiendo la historia, a un ritmo lento, pero lo hice. Me ha dado hasta vergüenza ver la cantidad de errores ortográficos y de redacción que había en esta historia desde el principio. Pero me enorgullezco de lo mucho que he mejorado desde entonces y eso solo se lo debo a Milenka-chan y VicPin a quienes solo les puedo decir GRACIAS. **_

_**GeoBlaid, gracias, me has inspirado a seguir, ¿enserio te parece una maravilla mi historia? A mí me parece más bien un poco mediocre.**_

**Capitulo 21 **

**En el bosque**

_El primero ha fallado, al próximo su camino haz de hacer claro. Para despertarlo _–novato- _encuéntrala…_-novato-…_encuéntrala, encuentra…a Eva_-¡NOVATO!-

Grito el mercenario y despertó al mestizo de un puntapié en el costado.

-Hijo de puta-murmuro Jak'Na Kei sobándose el costado, donde había una herida de cuchillo recientemente cosida y vendada.- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!-

-Porque te habías dormido y necesito que hagas algo por mi-dijo el mercenario con tranquilidad

Y no era de extrañar el hecho de haberse quedado dormido. Llevaban horas esperando al cargamento de esclavos, el cual nuca llego. Habían noqueado, atado, amordazado a los guardias del lugar y se habían asegurado de que nadie metiera sus narices donde no debiera y se pusieron a esperar. Aunque con cada segundo que pasara el peligro de que la guardia viniera se incrementaba. Eso no le impidió al mestizo dormir por un rato. Lo podrían llamar insensato o imbécil por quedarse dormido, pero las heridas lo habían debilitado. Además, ese sueño…era el mismo, el jaguar y la voz, mismo sueño, otra frase. ¿Pero qué significaba?

-¿Y qué quieres?- pregunto el mestizo, ya tendría tiempo para pensar sobre sueños, ahora tenía que concentrarse, si le fallaba al Chacal en la primera misión, toda la empresa de Viktor se derrumbaría.

-Ya que esos esclavos no llegan y le prometiste a Don Francisco que no fallarías, creo que sería una buena idea de que fueras a ver qué paso- dijo Fernando con burla.

- Esta bien, iré- dijo el mestizo con desprecio

- Perfecto, deberían venir por el suroeste, ósea que por el bosque y hazlo rápido, que estos amigos se están despertando- dijo el mercenario con una gran sonrisa y haciendo ademan a uno de los diez guardias que había allí, el cual comenzaba a abrir los ojos pero fue devuelto al mundo de los sueños mediante la patada de Fernando.

El mestizo soltó un gruñido y se levanto recogiendo el hacha que le había dado el mercenario y comenzó a caminar no sin antes devolver a otro guardia al mundo de los sueños con un golpe seco con el mango del hacha. El mercenario murmuro algo sobre novatos y el mestizo algo sobre cabrones

El camino estaba vacío, nadie solía viajar de noche por los bandidos, pero el camino de tierra no era el que debía tomar, se desvió hacia el suroeste, hacia el bosque y de pronto sintió una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo: la plenitud. Había algo en el bosque que lo calmaba y tranquilizaba, tal vez porque paso la mayoría de su niñez ahí, escondiéndose. El bosque era su lugar, su refugio, su hogar. Desde la masacre de Eiwa no hubo otro lugar donde pudiera esconderse.

Corrió por los matorrales y trepo a lo alto de un árbol, desde lo alto podría ver mejor. Activo su sentido de águila y comenzó a buscar el rastro de esos esclavos, Debía encontrarlos, buscaría después la forma de liberarlos pero debía saber primero que quería el Chacal con ellos. Pronto consiguió el rastro, un rastro que habría sido difícil de encontrar al nivel del suelo y sin la vista de águila, ya que era de noche. Eran muchas huellas que atravesaban el bosque en línea recta con un resplandor dorado a los ojos del mestizo, al lado de la fila había otras huellas que brillaban con un tono plateado, pero detrás de ese rastro había otras huellas que los seguían y brillaban con un color…rojo.

Dorado significaba objetivo, los esclavos, blanco significaba información, hombres del chacal y rojo… peligro. Alguien había seguido al cargamento de esclavos, por muy cabrones que fueran los hombres del Chacal, los esclavos no merecían morir, eran gente que había perdido la posesión de sus vidas.

Salto de árbol en árbol con la habilidad de un mono. Su habilidad de trepar era más eficaz ahí, que en la jungla de piedra de los extranjeros. El rastro de huellas seguía recto hasta un punto, un pequeño riachuelo en el bosque. Entonces las huellas tomaban un ritmo más violento, tomaron rumbo al norte…corriendo. Las huellas continuaban, salpicaduras de…sangre y ese olor a…pólvora. Los perseguidores llevaban mosquetes, deberían ser 8 o 10. El rastro seguía hasta un claro… y ahí los vio.

Deberían ser 50 esclavos, entre niños, mujeres y hombres. Mas los 7 hombres del Chacal… de los cuales 6 yacían sin vida en el suelo a manos de los 9 hombres con uniforme negro y armadura ligera.

_Soldados_

Aunque la superioridad numérica no era extrema en este caso, los soldados habían superado fácilmente a los hombres del Chacal gracias a su equipo y armamento al comparar los petos, cascos, espadas y mosquetes ante los cuchillos, dagas y prendas de cuero de los hombres del Chacal. ¿Y que podrían haber hecho los esclavos? Los cuales yacían en el suelo aterrorizados, desnudos y encadenados el uno con el otro. Uno de los soldados estaba frente al último hombre del Chacal, el cual estaba bastante maltrecho y de rodillas frente al soldado. El oído mejorado gracias al sentido de águila le permitió oír al mestizo la conversación entre ambos hombres.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo el soldado bruscamente dándole una bofetada de revés al hombre, la respuesta del hombre fue escupir sangre a la cara del soldado.

-¡DONDE!- grito de tal forma que hasta Jak'Na Kei pudo oírlo y le dio una patada en la cara al hombre, que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo- -donde, donde, donde, donde- repetía mientras le daba patadas en el estomago. El soldado agarro al hombre del cuello y le susurro algo tan bajo que Jak'Na Kei casi no pudo oírlo con su oído mejorado.

-¿Donde está el Chacal?- El hombre sonrió, como si le hubieran dicho algo muy obvio o una broma muy graciosa.

-Jamás te lo diré, lo que me puedan hacer tu o los tuyos no se puede comparar con lo que él me haría, esto son solo cosquillas comparado con lo que me haría él en caso de decírtelo, así que… ¿Por qué no terminamos con esta farsa y me matas?- termino diciendo el hombre, con que ahí residía la lealtad de los hombres del Chacal, en el miedo.

- Con gusto- dijo el soldado y saco una pistola de su cinto, apunto a la cabeza del hombre del Chacal, el hombre le dedico una sonrisa a su ejecutor y el soldado disparo. El disparo resonó en el bosque y puede que incluso en la ciudad.

-Deberíamos, llevar estos esclavos a la ciudad, ¿no?- le dijo uno de los soldados al que había matado al hombre del Chacal.

-Si…- dijo caminando hacia los esclavos-…tal vez…- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a una esclava-…pero, deberíamos divertirnos un poco ¿no?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la aterrorizada joven. Los demás hombres sonrieron maliciosamente.

-hijos de perra- murmuro con furia el mestizo, hombres así habían deshonrado a su madre, hombres así la habían asesinado, hombres así merecían morir. Y de pronto sintió esa sensación de nuevo, un deseo que no había sentido en años, el deseo… de venganza.

Eran nueve, algo fácil en condiciones normales, pero en los últimos días las batallas habían dejado cicatrices, cicatrices recientes que aun dolían…mucho. No podría entrar en un combate directo, debía matarlos uno por uno…antes de que los bastardos comenzaran a divertirse. El mestizo miro a sus alrededores, observando cada detalle a máxima velocidad. Había un soldado apoyado en un árbol, no hacia ademan de moverse para ir a divertirse con sus compañeros pero tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, al parecer planeaba observar el espectáculo…que pena por él.

Con un salto correcto podría lograr saltar hasta el árbol sobre el soldado… con un salto incorrecto caería, se rompería una pierna y moriría a manos de los soldados. Toma impulso desde una rama y salto, voló por los aires y casi cae, pero logro agarrarse con los brazos a las ramas del árbol. El ruido hiso que el soldado levantara la vista, pero era demasiado tarde. Jak'Na Kei se soltó del árbol y extendió sus brazos cual cóndor negro apunto de atacar mientras desenfundaba la hoja oculta. El mestizo cayó sobre el soldado, apuñalando con su hoja oculta, con un sonido sordo y otro sonido característico de la hoja oculta al ser retractada, al oír esto los compañeros del soldado caído se giraron, pero solo pudieron ver al soldado sobre un charco de su propia sangra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el desaparecer de una sombra con cara de ave.

-¡QUE MIERDA FUE ESO! ¡JAIME ESTA MUERTO!- grito uno de ellos con terror

-¡Ya lo veo imbécil! ¿Pero a donde se fue el que lo mato?- dijo con intriga el ejecutor del hombre del Chacal que parecía ser su líder mientras Jak'Na Kei escuchaba detrás del árbol desde donde mato al soldado. Después de observar a los alrededores, el líder dio una orden:

-Buscad al bastardo, atacad a matar- dijo y sus compañeros comenzaron a buscar. El mestizo, a pesar de moverse con más torpeza de lo acostumbrado por los ropajes que llevaba puestos, se movía cual gato cazando ratones observando a sus presas desde cerca. Se levanto de los arbustos y se situó detrás de un soldado y con destreza le pateo la rodilla mientras evitaba que gritara empujando el mango del hacha contra su garganta, una vez el guardia estivo de rodillas, el mestizo apoyo su pie en la espalda del guardia y empujo. El cuello del guardia crujió por lo presión ejercida por el pie del asesino y el mango de su hacha y el soldado dejo de moverse…y de respirar. El mestizo dejo caer el cadáver y desapareció, los soldados pronto vieron el cadáver pero el mestizo ya no estaba en su rango de visión.

El bosque era su hogar, su santuario, su arma…y lo usaría. A los próximos dos guardias que estaban buscando en los arbustos los sorprendió con un ataque tan rápido como letal. Golpeo con al primero con el mango del hacha en la garganta silenciándolo y antes de que el otro pudiera dar alarma, el mestizo ya había sacado su daga y lo había apuñalado tres veces en la garganta para concluir destruyéndole los sesos al otro guardia con el hacha para desaparecer tan rápido como apareció.

Los 5 soldados restantes fueron corriendo hacia la escena, pero el que se quedo atrás no llego a su destino. De los arboles salió el mestizo con su daga, que corrió y de un rápido movimiento degolló al soldado y sin siquiera parar un segundo se adentro de nuevo en el bosque dejando a los compañeros del cadáver la visión de una sombra negra adentrarse en el oscuro bosque. El líder de los soldados disparo con su pistola pero no hubo ruido alguno desde el bosque.

-Cubran a los esclavos, yo voy a por el hijo de puta- dijo el líder desenfundando su espada, sus compañeros asintieron y retrocedieron. Pero cuando llegaron hasta los esclavos, de los arbustos emergió el mestizo que uso su hacha como gancho para enganchar la pierna de uno de los soldados y hacerlo caer de cara para luego clavarle el hacha en el pecho al próximo guardia que se atraganto con su propia sangre mientras una de las esclavas gritaban de miedo. El soldado que aun está en pie trato de desenfundar su espada pero el mestizo desenfundo su navaja oculta y su daga y le apuñalo ambos pulmones al hombre que cayó muerto al suelo. El líder y el soldado que había sido derribado solo pudieron ver como la misma sombra volvía a esconderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Mierda… ¡GUILLERMO, A MI!- grito el líder y el soldado se levanto para echarse a correr pero a medio camino el soldado paró en seco y cayó de rodillas, le dedico una mirada vacía a su líder antes de que un cuchilla saliera volando de los bosques y se clavara en la nuca del soldado, la punta del cuchillo atravesó su garganta, el soldado intento decir algo pero solo logro escupir sangre y cayó muerto al suelo. Revelando otro cuchillo clavado en la espalda del soldado. Desde las sombras de la vegetación el mestizo pudo ver la expresión deseada en el rostro del soldado: la del miedo.

_El miedo hiere más que las espadas_

Le dijo su maestro durante el entrenamiento, palabras sabias de un hombre sabio. El líder miro a sus alrededores, un hacha clavada en un hombre, dos cuchillos en otro y el resto de los suyos muertos.

-¡DONDE ESTAS!- grito con furia y desesperación, la respuesta del bosque fueron risas y una voz

-En el bosque-dijo la voz y el soldado vio la sombra moverse y desaparecer

-¡QUIEN ERES! ¡QUE QUIERES!- grito el hombre desesperado. Una de las técnicas que había aprendido el mestizo a usar eran las palabras. El miedo era una enfermedad capaz de ser controlada y Jak'Na Kei lo sabía.

-Soy…-dijo la voz mientras la sombre saltaba de árbol en árbol- …un espíritu, un fantasma del bosque…soy muerte y te quiero a ti- Al oír esto, el soldado comenzó a ver a sus alrededores con pavor, la sombra estaba en todos partes y en ninguna.

-¡DONDE ESTAS!- la respuesta del bosque fueron risas.

-¡DONDE!- más risas

-¡DONDE!-

-aquí…- y el soldado cayó de rodillas aturdido por el golpe propinado por el mango del hacha en su nuca.

-los Asesinos mandan saludos- dijo el mestizo lanzo un golpe tan brutal con el hacha que hizo que el soldado diera vuelta en el aire mientras sus sesos se esparcían por el lugar. El mestizo volvió a acomodarse el hacha en el cinto y recogió su daga y su navaja oculta antes de dirigirse a los esclavos. Aquellas personas aterrorizadas en el suelo tenían rasgos que el ya conocía, rasgos norteños, rasgos mexica. El antaño glorioso imperio mexica del norte ya había caído hacia unos años a manos del imperio español. Estos esclavos deberían ser antiguos habitantes del ya conquistado norte.

_-no soy vuestro enemigo- _dijo el mestizo en náhuatl, una de las muchas lenguas nativas del continente, a la chicha que casi habían violado, ella le dirigió una mirada a un hombre y este se levanto para contestar.

-¿_que eres?- _le pregunto con desconfianza

-_un amigo- _le respondió el mestizo

-_¿nos liberaras?- _le pregunto con esperanza

-_no- _respondió el mestizo con indiferencia

-_entonces no eres un amigo-_ le dijo el hombre retrocediendo y mirándolo con odio

-_si lo soy, como a ustedes, fui obligado a abandonar mi hogar, mi madre fue nativa de esta tierra y con ella me crie. Hasta que llegaron ellos. Esto es solo un disfraz…- _dijo el mestizo mientras extendía los brazos para que vieran su atuendo-_… los llevare hasta donde ibais a ir originalmente, pero os liberare…en el lugar y momento apropiado. ¿Aceptáis mi oferta?-_le dijo el mestizo al hombre, este lo miro con una mirada indescifrable.

- _Yo y mi pueblo seguiremos hombre con cara de pájaro-_

-_Pues seguidme-_ respondió el mestizo


End file.
